Changes in Time
by state gem
Summary: With battles with werewolves and tearing of vampire flesh, can Renesmee learn to love the person who has always been there for her? Or will the mass chaos between the supernaturals keep them apart?
1. What's For Dinner?

**Author's Note: I am back people! Yes, I know that I haven't done anything on here for what...the past year or so...well I apologize for that. This is just a little story that I felt like posting on here so you can enjoy/absolute hate my story. I've grown up a lot since the last time I've posted something on here, so my writing has changed. I kinda missed being on here, and my other stories that are not yet finished will be updated within the next week or so. I'll eventually get around to it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Changes in Time

What's for Dinner?

**3 Years Old**

"Faster, Jake, faster!" She cried as she tugged on his hair. The young girl giggled and her bronze curls bounced as she held tightly to him, her legs wrapped tightly around his shoulders and her hands dug tightly into his hair.

"Easy, there Nessie," Jake laughed, "you're gonna make me go bald!"

She simply giggled again as he ran through the woods as fast as he could, holding tight onto her small legs. He didn't really care if she was ripping his hair out. He actually couldn't care less. Just as long as she was with him, everything was perfectly amazing.

"Turn left!" She squealed, and he veered to the left. She laughed and tugged on his hair, wrapping it around her small hands. "Right! No, left!"

Jake stopped and looked back at her. She smiled with her perfect baby teeth and he smiled back. "Are you trying to make me go insane?"

He started to tickle her and she laughed loudly. Suddenly, he took off again.

He dodged through the branches and trees like they were nothing but smoke. Nessie kept laughing, trying to steer him by pulling his hair to the left and to the right, back and then forward. Jake just laughed, and spun around a tree a few times. She held her hand out to run it against the bark. It didn't hurt her, though, for her skin was as tough as diamonds.

But suddenly, a loud yell was heard, screaming the young girl's name, and both of their smiles disappeared.

"Aunt Rosie," Nessie whispered, and she frowned. She enjoyed spending time with Rosalie, but she wanted to be in Jake's company more. He let her get away with anything she wanted to do. Even if they both did get in trouble later on. Jake sighed and pulled her off his shoulders.

"No!" She cried, trying to get back up, but he held her tight. "I wanna play some more with you!"

"Sorry, kid, you got to go eat dinner. You know how Blondie gets when we don't come in for dinner." He rolled his eyes and started walking back towards the Cullen house.

"But...but..." her eyes started to well up with tears and her lips pouted out.

"Alright, how about I'll stay for dinner, but only if everyone else thinks it's alright. You got that?"

She nodded, her tears drying up. She smiled as they exited the woods into the backyard of the beautiful house that Renesmee Cullen calls home. Jake opened the back door and headed inside. He put Nessie down and she ran towards Esme and Carlisle, who were preparing some lasagna.

Esme opened the oven to put the lasagna in. She looked up to see Jake standing in the doorway and she smiled.

"Jake, care to stay for dinner? I figured I would make something big, you must be starving."

He scratched his head. "Uh, yeah. Thanks."

"If Seth and Leah want to, they could come over here and eat. I'm sure that it doesn't seem so appealing to Leah as much as Seth, but if they would like to, they can."

And just as soon as she said that, there was a knock on the door. She looked at the door and then back at Jake.

"Seth?"

"Mhmm," Jake replied. "He can smell your cooking from a mile away. Literally."

She laughed lightly, "You can come in Seth, no need to knock!"

He opened the door, a dreamy look on his face. "Mmm...lasagna."

Esme felt a light tug on her pants and she looked down to see Nessie. She smiled and picked the girl up, placing her on the counter.

"Do you want some lasagna?" Esme asked Nessie. She sniffed once and then shook her head. Nessie had started to take interest into some foods, but she still enjoyed what most vampires enjoy more. The girl started swinging her feet and humming a tune.

Jake heard a loud heel clicking as someone came down the stairs. He groaned. Now he has to deal with Rosalie breathing down his neck every second.

"Mongrel," she hissed as she walked by him towards Nessie. She smiled at her, and Nessie pouted. Rosalie lost her smile, and pulled some hair out of the girl's eyes. Nessie shook her hair back into place. "What's the matter, Nessie?"

"My Jake is not a mongrel!" She yelled back, her face turning red. Rosalie's eyes widened, and she looked back at Jake.

"Turning her against me, are you?" She hissed again at him and he shrugged.

"Maybe she's just realizing who's the bad guy in all of this," he smirked. "Do you know what a blonde said when she looked into a box of cheerios?"

"Oh, god...not this again," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "I am so sick of you."

"Look! Doughnut seeds!" He started laughing, and Esme tried to cover her smile. Renesmee started giggling and Rosalie held back from hitting Jake. Instead, she just replied:

"You're so pathetic."


	2. Melons

**Author's Note: Ah, well...this is pretty amazing for me. Two chapters within two days. My fingers have been typing across these keys for the past three hours, and I think I could still keep going. I want to thank everyone who has either favorited this story, or put it on alerts. I love you people.**

**I know this is something people always ask for, and yes, I do it too. But could you maybe review this story? I haven't a clue if you people hate it or love it. I don't care if you want to say that I'm a total bitch and I should go die (although that would kinda make me sad D:) Could ya just take a second out of your time to tell me how I'm doing so far?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anyone, it would be my bestest friend in the whole wide world (you know who you are) and he would be my bitch for all of eternity.**

* * *

Changes in Time  
Melons  
**12 Years Old**

Nessie sat at her desk in the back of the room, completely ignoring any comments her math teacher made. She was too busy thinking about other things that had nothing to do with schoolwork. It was funny, though. She had begged her parents to let her go to school, and after all of her persistence to get into 6th grade, she absolutely hated it.

Thankfully, her growing had slowed to the point where it was hardly noticeable anymore. She grew maybe an inch every two months or so. The only problem was by the end of the school year, every one of her classmates were growing like a normal human (around 2 inches). But Nessie, well...she grew about six inches within the school year. Therefore, by May, she was the tallest kid in her class.

Obviously, she was mocked for it. It's just how it is in middle school. No one is tolerant of anyone who is different. Those stupid hormones start to kick in and everyone's a bitch. The kids would call her names like 'The Big Friendly Giant'. Although they weren't always trying to be cruel about it, it still hurt her feelings.

At first, she ignored the name-calling. She had some friends that didn't care about what she looked like. Her one friend Taylor, a short girl with dark hair, had always wished that she could be as tall as her. Her other friend Mikayla wished that she could have her pretty hair. These two girls made Nessie feel like she was on top of the world. At least there were some people at this school that actually cared about her.

They began to grow distant, since Nessie's mind raced ahead; most of their interests that they had shared had disintegrated like dust in an air duct. They, too, eventually realized how tall she was compared to the rest of them, and how developed she was for a 12-year-old.

Usually, girls in middle school were just learning how to wear a bra, and some of the unlucky ones got their monthly present. Nessie had been wearing bras almost 3 months before any of them had any idea how to wear one, and now she was almost a full B cup. This made it all the worse for her.

Some mean girls would laugh at her and call her 'melons' or something of that nature. Boys in her class would stare at her, making it obvious what they were staring at.

So, instead of paying attention to all the staring and mockery, she imagined herself at home in her sanctuary. Just sitting at home with her Aunt Rose and her parents just playing a game of tag or hunting out with Jake.

Ah, Jake. The best friend that she could ever ask for. Although he was older than her by many years, they were closer than two peas in a pod, if you could excuse the terrible clich . He always seemed to be there for her, even when they moved to Canada when she was around the estimated age of six for three months; he was there to keep her company.

He had given up so much for her, and she loved him for that.

She was so deep in thought; she barely heard the bell ring to dismiss her class. She did notice everyone getting up and that broke her from her thoughts. She gathered her things and pulled her bag over her shoulder.

She was almost out the classroom door when some girl called her name. Nessie turned to see that it was Miranda, a girl who sat in the front of the room. She had blonde straight hair and caked on makeup.

"Hey!" The girl said to her, and Nessie stared at her silently. Even though she had her special way of communicating, she still didn't like making conversation with other people. The girl called Miranda walked up to her and stood as close as she could without touching her.

"Your boobs are hanging out of your shirt...slut," she smirked, and then walked away. Nessie's face heated up and turned a violent shade of crimson. She pulled her shirt up and headed out of class, the opposite direction of the laughing girls. Wiping tears from her eyes, she left school.

She hurried down the stairs outside the school and looked around for her father's Volvo. Usually it was near the entrance of the school, but today it was nowhere to be seen. She was kind of glad that he wasn't here to see her crying. He was known to probably overreact and flip out.

Walking home isn't something that she was used to, but she was capable of making it home within 2 or 3 minutes. Although, right now, she didn't mind taking her time. She strolled down the street, passing kids riding their bikes home and the kids in high school, their cars pulling out of the parking lot. Some kid who had fell behind screamed out to his friends and raced down the street, eager to catch up to them. They laughed and rode away without him. Nessie didn't pay any attention to them, or anything else for that matter. Turning the corner, she didn't realize that someone was headed the opposite direction.

She bumped into the person, causing her books to spill. If she were at home, she probably could've caught them, but it would seem too inhuman to do that in public. She bent down to pick up her books, muttering an apology. She wiped her tears away, embarrassed.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" The person asked and she looked up. It was her Jake. She tried to smile at him, but it turned out as a grimace. He grabbed her arm and picked up the rest of the books. She looked up at him with a sad face.

"Bad day at school," she said, grabbing her books from him. She grazed his arm as she grabbed her math book away from him, and he froze. She noticed nothing and organized her things.

"Well, this is probably going to be your last year, kiddo," he said after an awkward moment. "You're getting too big again."

She stared down, suddenly interested in her history book.

"I know."

He didn't ask what happened at school, he just simply put his arm around her and they walked home together. She felt his warmth radiate, and she snuggled closer to him. These were the few moments where she felt her happiest. Just her and her best friend together, nothing else.

"I don't have any friends, Jake," she said, and he looked down at her in surprise. It took her a moment before she realized that they had stopped walking. She looked back up at him with her bloodshot eyes, and he touched her cheek softly.

"I don't believe that," he said, barely above a whisper. "How could anyone not want to be friends with you? You're the most amazing 6th grader I think I've ever met."

Nessie just sighed when he said that.

"But I don't," she replied, almost wishing she could agree with him, "everyone thinks that I'm a freak because I look like I'm almost 14 years old! I'm supposed to be 11!"

Jake's smile disappeared, and he grabbed her cheek. "Well, you're still wrong, because I'm your friend, and nothing is ever going to change that. Not even if you're a crippled old lady."

"Jake, that's never going to happen. I'm going to stop growing when I literally turn seven." Even though what she said was true, it still made her smile when she thought about her and Jake best friends when they were 80.

"Even still, I'll never leave you," he said, kissing her forehead. "I love ya Nessie."

"Love you, too, my Jake."

* * *

**Oh, and by the way...if you people want me to keep updating, then maybe you should click the little button over there and type a little review. If no one likes this story, then I might just take it down...you never know ;).**


	3. The Bracelet

****

Author's Note: I want to thank the people for reviewing my story. It makes me happy that some people like this story. And thanks for the faves too :)

**Just kind of throwing this out here, but 10 reviews will make me update faster...just saying. *whistles***

**Enjoy!** **:D**

* * *

Changes In Time  
The Bracelet  
**16 Years Old**

"Here, Alice, let me get it."

"No, don't you even think about touching it. It's my work of art, and you'll just screw it up! I'll go get it. Don't even worry about it."

"Oh alright," Nessie sighed, sitting back down in the comfortable velvet chair in Alice's room. She pulled her bathrobe tighter around herself and then brushed out the knots in her curly out of control hair. She was halfway done when her Aunt Rose came in with a metallic box. She set the box on the counter and Nessie's eyes widened.

It was Rosalie's makeup box. The scariest thing that she has ever laid eyes on. When someone brings out her makeup box, it means hours and hours of brushing and plucking with never-ending torture. Tanya, another vampire from the Denali coven, was stuck with it, and she ended up storming out of the house, screaming profanities as she went.

Nessie almost got up from the chair, but Rosalie pushed her back down without even trying. She opened the box, and Nessie saw almost thirty brushes, six mascara tubes, twelve little cases of blush and four different shades of foundation. And that was just the first level of that box. Nessie scooted the chair back.

Rosalie frowned when she noticed that Nessie had slid away from her. She pulled the chair back with one hand, and said, "Don't you want to look pretty for prom? This is the only time when you can actually flaunt your good looks and get all dolled up."

"Not really. I'm not a big fan of makeup." And that was true. She would rather be in the woods with Jake, hunting. And that made her think. Where was Jake exactly? She hadn't seen him in about three weeks, and he has never gone this long without at least checking in on her.

"Well, you're going to sit here and let me pamper you," she laughed a laugh that sounded like little bells ringing.

She pulled out some foundation and went to work.

Three hours later, there was a knock at the front door. Immediately, Rosalie floated up from the couch and in an instant, she had opened the door. She smiled at the young boy who stood there with a yellow corsage and in a tuxedo that was almost too big for him. She let him in and shut the door behind him.

Rosalie looked him over to see that his blond hair was neatly combed back; he was wearing a black tuxedo with a vest that matched the color of the corsage and Nessie's dress.

"She'll be down in a moment," Rose said, turning back towards the living room. "You can sit on the couch while you wait."

He smiled shyly and headed towards the couch. He plopped down awkwardly and Rose took a seat in the chair across from the couch. The house was oddly empty except for the occasional noise upstairs. Emmett and Jasper had taken off to hunt so nothing would happen while the boy was here. Edward and Bella were in their cottage, they would be back to take pictures.

"So, are you a junior like Nessie?" She asked the boy and he nodded.

"You're her sister?" He asked nervously and she shook her head.

"Aunt." He looked surprised. "Her sister is back at her house getting her camera with her husband." Of course, she couldn't say that Bella and Edward were her parents; it would be too strange to say that a nineteen-year-old girl has a daughter that's sixteen.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Rosalie's relaxed expression suddenly turned vicious. She got up off the couch and went to the door. She opened it to find a shirtless Jacob standing there, his hair matted with mud and wearing no shoes. He grimaced when Rosalie looked at him, and she scowled even harder.

"Why are you here?" She hissed at him.

"Aw is little Rosalie cranky? Does she need a drink?" Her eyes widened and she opened the door farther to show the guest sitting on the couch, bewildered by the boy outside.

"Jake, this is Adam, Nessie's date." His eyes flashed to the nervous boy, who flinched when he looked at him. He looked back at Rosalie.

"Date? For what?" His eyes narrowed.

"Prom."

"And why didn't any of you tell me about this?" She just smiled and shut the door after he walked in. He grabbed a towel that was sitting near the hall closet and wiped the mud off his body.

"Because you smell like wet dog." He just gave her a smirk and shook his head so water and mud went flying into her hair. She gasped and reached for him, but then suddenly realizing there was an audience, she withdrew her hand. Instead, she just went back to glaring at him.

"Jacob!" All three of them looked at the top of the stairs to see Alice smiling at him. He waved to her, and she skipped down the stairs. This had brought attention to the bottom of the stairs, where a smiling Bella and Edward were suddenly standing.

Alice looked over at Adam, and gestured him to come towards the odd group. He got up and shakily walked over to them, leaning towards her and staying away from Jake, who was giving him death glares. She coughed once, to gain everyone's attention and then said, "May I present, the lovely and stunning Renesmee Cullen!"

All twelve eyes looked to the top of the stairs to see Nessie standing at the top, her face just glowing with joy. Her eyes were locked with Adam, who had suddenly stopped shaking, and only paid attention to her.

She really was beautiful. Her hair had been pulled up and pinned back so that her bronze curls cascaded down towards her shoulders, a flower tucked behind her ear. The makeup was done tastefully, dark gold eye shadow to accent her cocoa brown eyes and a light pink gloss. Her dress was bright yellow, with a bodice that hugged her curves just right. The bottom flowed out in layers, showing a black frill underneath of the yellow. A black lace wrapped around her midsection with intricate designs and topped it off with a black peep-toe shoe.

She had been so busy staring at Adam that she hadn't realized the tall, dark Indian boy standing there, until she got to the last step. When her attention turned on him, she felt the butterflies shoot through her stomach.

"Um, I think I have to use the restroom," Adam said, and Rosalie rolled her eyes. This boy just didn't care about how hard it took to pull off looking good. She pointed to a door down the hallway and he rushed to it.

"My Jake," Nessie whispered, completely unaware of Adam, and Jake grinned at her. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek, showing him how much she missed him for the past couple of weeks. His smile faltered, but returned without missing a beat. He smiled and then pulled her hand away. He kept a grasp on before she could pull back. He reached into his pocket to pull out the bracelet that he had made for her so long ago. The promise bracelet.

He tied it around her wrist and Nessie looked over to Alice to see that she, her parents, and Rosalie had disappeared. She turned back to see that he still had a hold of her wrist. She didn't try to pull back and she looked up at Jake. He had turned his attention from her bracelet to her face.

Nessie's body automatically moved closer to his. The warmth from his natural body heat radiated and she felt her stomach fluttering. His other hand moved to her cheek and he rubbed it softly. He made sure not to mess her makeup, and two of his fingers managed to wrap into her curls.

"You look beautiful," he said, and she smiled, a natural rosy pink showing on her cheeks.

"Thank you, you look...tired," she laughed and he breathed out a quiet laugh as well. His hand reluctantly dropped from her face, and she suddenly missed the heat. A door slammed shut and Nessie jumped back as if he hand burned her. Her hand ripped from his and she kept it at her side.

"Ready?" Adam said as he put his arm around Nessie's waist. She nodded and smiled at him.

"Yeah, my sister's outside ready to take pictures. I can hear her a mile away." 'Literally' she thought. "We better get going."

They both walked to the front door, and Adam opened it for her. She was barely a step out the door when Jake called:

"Save me a dance, will ya?"

She turned back to look at him, her long curls whipping around her shoulder.

"Always."

* * *

**Review? Fave? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think :)**


	4. Oh Lord, Just Surprise Me

**Author's Note: Okay, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed this last chapter and for all you people sending me PM's. I absolutely love it when you send me stuff like that. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Well, I know it's been a bit longer than usual since I've updated but there's been a lot going on. The Swine Flu (gasp) has been going around my mom's work, and a friend of hers died from it. I've had this chapter written for two days now, but no time to post it.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy the next chapter of my story!! :D**

(**cough cough...and don't forget to review...cough cough)  
I'm sorry, I think I'm catching a cold. ;)**

* * *

Changes In Time

Oh Lord, Just Surprise Me

**Present Day**

And there she was. Standing in the middle of what she believed was a church. The ancient pillars stood strong and tall around her, and as she looked up, there was a beautifully stained glass window hovering a hundred feet above her. She sighed, trying to shake the feeling that she had been her before. As if this was a place she was used to.

There was an odd smell, a smell that made the back of her throat tingle. It was just a faint smell, as if it had made its mark many days before. Nevertheless, it was still a faint, intoxicating smell that made her feel...thirsty. She tried to push this feeling down. She knew it wasn't animal's blood.

She didn't get the chance to have the smell envelope her anymore, for the doors that were located behind her opened and a young girl came in, wearing a large black cloak. She looked barely over the age of fifteen, but she had a sort of confidence that pushed her looks past her years. Walking up to Nessie, she noticed the blood red eyes that had contrasted against her alabaster skin.

The young girl pulled her white-blond hair back into a ponytail and smiled. Her blood red eyes shot to something behind Nessie, and Nessie turned to see the object of her attention. It was her father, and he looked livid. There was no doubt in that. He spoke, but there was nothing to be heard. No sound came out, and she turned back to the blond girl. The girl replied with the same silent spoken words and a coy smile played upon her lips. She glanced back at Nessie.

The girl's hand moved from underneath her cloak to reach out and touch Nessie's face. She flinched and turned back to her father, who just stood there sadly, not doing anything.

She tried to call to him, but there was something blocking her from saying anything. She screamed, but no sound could break the barrier of silence.

The blond girl still smiled.

--

Nessie awoke with a start. She shot up in her bed and gasped, grasping that she was back into reality and that it was all just a dream. Her heart raced, thrumming against her rib cage. She caught her breath, telling herself repeatedly that it was just a dream, and that it meant nothing.

Or did it? There was some odd familiarity about everything in that dream, almost as if she was there. She knew that she had never been in that sort of place, but it almost felt like she knows she should be there.

She shook the feeling again and pulled the covers off her bed. Swinging her feet over the edge, she got up and stretched, joints popping as she went. Walking out of her room, she smelled eggs from her grandmother's house, and she knew they were going there to eat breakfast. Well, for her to eat breakfast. Sadly, it was only Seth, Jake and Nessie that actually ate food, so Esme and Rosalie were constantly stuffing their faces with food.

Nessie opened her bedroom door, and the smell of eggs getting stronger as she reached the dining room. She leaned against the table, looking through the selections of fresh fruit that her mother had set out for her. There were apples, bananas, clementines, strawberries, and some kiwi. Her eyebrows furrowed as she decided which fruit she wanted to snack on this morning.

"Mom?" She called out after giving up on the fruit, and immediately her mother was at her side. She smiled at her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. The cold tingling feeling her mother's skin always gave her made her feel safe. Bella kissed her forehead and kept her arm around her.

"How did you sleep sweetie?"

"Good," Nessie replied, as she always did. These nightmares had started about a week ago, and she didn't want to worry her mother. It might just be some subconscious thing, and her mind is playing tricks on her. "Where's dad?"

"He's down at Esme's," she said, and Nessie nodded. "He's trying to keep Alice calm."

"Calm? Why?"

"Because, it's your birthday, don't you remember?" Actually, she hadn't. Since she stopped aging, birthdays just didn't really apply to Nessie anymore. There was nothing really to celebrate, other than she just stayed the same for another year.

"Ah, well I better go get changed now, since Aunt Alice is probably going insane waiting for me," she laughed, grabbing a clementine from a bowl in the center of the table. She started peeling it as she walked away. She passed the trashcan and tossed the peels into it. Pulling apart the clementine slices, she bit into one, sucking on the sour yet sweet juices. Some juice dribbled down her chin and she wiped it away.

She headed back to her room, and opened her closet to see an array of clothes that she could choose from. She pondered for a moment, chewing on the fruit slices. She quickly finished the last piece and wiped her sticky hands on her pajamas before grabbing an article of clothing.

It was a simple baby blue dress that was simple and hung loosely off her body. It bunched up tightly at the bottom though, and she decided to pair it with some dark brown leggings with a golden shimmer to it. She slipped on a pair of black flats and turned to look at herself in the mirror.

She tousled her hair so the curls unwound from one another, parting it on the side. She played with her hair a bit more and she sighed, content with the way it was.

"Ready to go sweetie?" Her mother called from the kitchen still. She walked out of her room, but not before taking the bracelet that Jacob had given her, and placed it on her small wrist. She tied it with expertise, and went out to her awaiting mother.

They headed out the door, and Bella's hand locked with Nessie's.

"You don't mind if I still do this, do you?" She asked, and Nessie shook her head. She does still love it when her mother does things that she did when she was a child. She loved it when she ran her hands through her hair, or hummed a lullaby.

They took off towards Esme's house.

A few minutes later, they opened the back door to find that the house filled with excited whispering. It died down when she closed the door. Bella and Nessie walked in to the living room to find everyone waiting for her.

"Happy Birthday, Ness!" Alice cried pulling her arms around her. Nessie just smiled at looked around at her family and all of the decorations. There were light green streamers hanging from the ceiling and a few presents stacked over on the table.

Her family, along with Seth, Jacob, and Charlie were there, beaming at her. She pulled back from Alice and her smile widened.

"Thank you, Aunt Alice," she whispered, "It's amazing."

"Well, before we dig into the cake that Esme made," she said, looking at the Quileute boys who were eyeing the yellow and green cake, their mouths watering, "we want to give you a present first."

Nessie's happiness grew into curiosity. It was tradition (well her Aunt Alice's tradition) that they do everything in order. First, everyone eats Esme's delicious cooking. Then, they dig into birthday cake. Finally, they open presents. No one ever broke that tradition, for fear of what Alice might do.

"Close your eyes," she demanded, and her lashes covered her dark eyes. Alice spun her around and she breathed in deep. She bit her lip in anticipation of what her gift might be.

"Open them," Alice whispered and her eyes shot open.

"Happy Birthday, baby!" Nessie's heart nearly stopped. It was Adam, her boyfriend of two years now, who she hasn't seen in three months. He had been accepted into Kent State over in Ohio. She laughed and wrapped him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she sighed, taking his familiar smell in. Aftershave and mint. She wished that she could never forget that smell.

"I missed you," Nessie whispered back as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. He smiled and his hands rubbed her back soothingly.

"I missed you too."

If it weren't for Nessie's super-hearing, she would've missed the low growl coming from the crowd of family and friends behind her.


	5. Birthday Girl

**Author's Note: Hey there! I'm not going to put much in this note since I know you guys want to just get on with the story, but I do have two things to say.**

One, I want to thank everybody who has reviewed this story and faved it and all that jazz.

Second, I want to apologize for waiting so long to update. I got hit with a 300 point AP World Cultures Essay so I've been working on that. So sorry if I didn't update as quickly as you would have liked. Yeah, the project is due next Tuesday and we just got the work on Thursday. It sucks. :(

**Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Changes In Time  
Birthday Girl  
|Nessie's View|

I pulled away from Adam, just taking his presence in. I ignored the growl that I just heard, hoping that someone had just stepped on another's foot. He was smiling, and reached his hand up to my face to wipe away tears that I hadn't realized had formed. I started laughing, overjoyed that he was in front of me.

"There's more to the gift, just so you know," he said quietly, not breaking eye contact whatsoever. I just shook my head. He didn't need to get me anything else.

"You are probably the best gift anyone's ever gotten me," I replied, trying to hold back my tears of joy. He grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb softly over the palm of my hand. My skin started to tingle, and the butterflies in my stomach had taken off. I had never believed that the nervous feeling could make me feel almost so weightless.

I heard Aunt Rosalie sigh, and Emmett giggled.

"Still, I think you're going to love it." He let go of my hand and looked over my shoulder towards my family and friends. He motioned someone to come forward, and I heard Aunt Alice shuffling and then almost dancing to us. I turned around to see her holding a white box that I didn't see amongst the small group of gifts for me. There were a few holes on the top and a green bow in the middle.

Alice set the box down carefully on the floor, and pulled the bow off it. She stepped back, sticking it on my head. I smiled and leaned down to open the small box. Pulling at the lid, the box shuddered. My hand instantaneously pulled back and I looked up at Alice questioningly. She laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It won't bite," she said, "I would know."

I reached back to the lid and slowly pulled it off. Peeking inside, my heart almost melted. I smiled and looked back up at Aunt Alice, ready to thank her. She shook her head and pointed to Adam. I turned to him and he shrugged.

"Well, all I did was pick out the dog; Alice was the one who bought it." He smiled, his cheeks slightly turning pink and I heard Aunt Rosalie comment on how sweet and generous he was, to Grandma Esme. I smiled and stood back up, hugging the both of them. If I was happy just a minute ago, I'm overjoyed now.

"Thank you so much."

I pulled back and looked down at the little 3-pound dog and bent down. I placed my hand in front of its nose to catch my sent, and it licked my middle finger. It sat down and stared back up at me with its chocolate brown eyes.

"What's its name?" I asked, and Adam kneeled next to me.

"He doesn't have a name yet," he said, kissing my temple. "I wanted to leave that to you."

I could hear a thrumming in the room, as everything got silent. A thrumming that I had gotten used to over the years and I knew what I wanted to call him.

"MJ," I said, and Adam gave me a strange look.

"What? Like Michael Jackson?" I gave him a strange look. Who was Michael Jackson? I shook my head, looked up into the crowd of copper-skinned wolves, and smiled.

"Mini-Jake," I barely whispered, and Adam had to strain to hear. Everyone else, on the other hand, had heard me quite clearly. "His name is Mini-Jake."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Seth and Quil burst out in laughter. They started pointing at Jake and screaming, "That's so true! Hahaha!"

I waited for Jake to do his usual thing and mock-glare at them and maybe smack them over the head, but what I saw was real anger shoot across his face. He seriously glared them down and I saw his eyes turn black. Before anything could get out of hand, I picked up the puppy and walked over to Jake. He looked over at me, and his facial expression melted from anger to a neutral state.

I held the puppy up to his face, almost touching his nose, and said, "Jake, meet your little clone."

Jake had to smile at that. The little puppy stared up at him with its cute little face and licked his nose lightly. He scrunched his nose up and I laughed pulling little MJ away from him.

"See, he loves you already," I said, and before Jake could reply, Aunt Alice yelled, "Who wants some cake?"

Five 6'7" guys went on a rampage towards the dining room, where the plates were set up and there was a cake with candles on it. My family decided that they would eat the cake so they wouldn't seem suspicious to Adam, so they followed the hungry-crazed wolves. It was just Adam, MJ, and I left in the living room.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around my waist, and I looked back at Adam to see him staring at my almost non-existent chest. I groaned and pushed him away.

"Wow, way to ruin a moment."

"Oh come on, we've been dating for two years, and it's not like we've done anything, well not until tonight."

Tonight? Oh, today was technically my eighteenth birthday, and now he thinks I want to...what? I don't think its sex, since Grandpa Carlisle made sure that I knew that sex only happens after two people are married. He made me promise that I would never have sex until we're married, and I am holding that promise.

"What's tonight?" I finally choked out after I thought about my Sex Ed class from Grandpa.

"Oh, you and me...and maybe a little music. I brought protection if that's what you're worried about." Now I know what he wants. My heart seemed to race as my thoughts and movements slowed. Sex? No...I just can't. I don't know how, nor do I want to at the moment.

Adam pushed me lightly on my lower back, urging me towards the dining room, where everyone was waiting for me. Someone pulled MJ out of my arms and I felt like I was on a carousel, with everything spinning excessively fast. I could hardly remember what anyone said to me and I just gave one-word answers back.

I remember blowing out the candles of the cake and taking a few bites. It tasted just like air. I also remember opening gifts: a sweater, jeans, and headband from Aunt Alice; a golden bracelet from my parents; a book filled with paintings by Amy Brown from Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme; a new pair of converse shoes that Emmett and Rosalie had gotten; and finally, a woven necklace from the pack.

And suddenly it was all over and everyone had left. The pack had left to go back home, and Jake had forgotten to say goodbye like he usually does. My parents headed back to the cottage, and the rest of my family had gone out to hunt. So, it was just Adam and I left with MJ sleeping in my lap.

We were sitting on the bed when suddenly Adam started kissing me. It wasn't like his usual kisses; they were rougher, almost painful. He started to lie me back down on the bed when I heard a small yelp. Adam immediately pulled away and I saw MJ shaking, obviously scared of being crushed by him. Adam put him on the floor and turned back to me. He placed his hand on my cheek, softly rubbing my face with his thumb and forefinger.

He started to kiss me again, and they were rushed, almost as if he couldn't wait for this to be over. He started to unbutton his shirt and he pulled it off, tossing it onto the floor. I heard MJ scamper away from it.

Adam had taken his hand off my cheek and suddenly his kisses disappeared. I looked at him to see him trying to get my jeans off, pulling at them fervently, as if they were killing me. It was when he pulled them down to my ankles that I felt something was wrong.

"Adam...no..." I managed to gasp out as his teeth were grasping my shirt. He ignored me and pulled it up to my chest, not yet exposing my bra. I tried to push him away softly, so as not to hurt him, but he kept going at it. "Stop!"

He froze, and pulled back from his attempts at taking my shirt off and almost glared at me.

"What?"

"I-I'm not ready...not yet." His face suddenly morphed into anger, and he slapped me hard. I didn't really feel much pain, but just the sound made me cringe. He took my shirt and ripped down the middle, leaving my green bra and panties exposed. I tried to push him away again, but he just kept coming back.

For some odd reason, I couldn't bring myself to use enough strength to push him away for good. I know I don't want him here, but I just can't get rid of him. I felt hot tears falling down my face as he came back and pulled down my bra straps, exposing my chest. I pushed him back again, and this time he almost flew off the bed.

"STOP IT!" I screamed, and out of nowhere, I felt this rush of wind. Everything stood still for a few seconds as I saw Adam's face morphed into pain and Jacob tackling him to the ground. He opened the door, picked Adam up by the throat, and rushed out of the room.

And it was over. Just like that. No fighting, no death, no nothing. Adam was here once second and then he was gone. Jake was gone as well, but he was back within a few moments. I was still crying and Jake had sat down on the bed. He rubbed a few of my tears away and sighed.

"Are you alright? Why did you let him do this to you?" He looked down and his eyes widened. Curious at what had shocked him, I saw that my bra was no longer covering me. I hastily pulled it back up and looked back at Jake. He was looking back up at my face, and his hand came to cup my face.

"Nessie, did he do anything to you?" I shook my head, afraid that my voice wouldn't work after all of this chaos. My chin started to tremble while in his warm grasp and my eyes started burning. I tried to hold it back, but he knew what was about to happen. He pulled me into his grasp and I started sobbing.

Jake ran his hands through my curls, intertwining his hands within them. He started rocking me, and I just kept crying.

"Shh, honey, it's all right, nothing's going to happen to you anymore. I promised that a long time ago, and I mean to keep that."

"I love you, Jake." I whispered, waiting for the obvious answer that he had always told me ever since I was five.

However, he hesitated. There were a few moments of silence before he replied:

"I love you, too, honey."

* * *

**...Review? Fave? Pina Coladas in the rain?**


	6. Omelette du Fromage?

**Author's Note: Hey there! Just wanted to apologize for not updating for like a week. Just finished my big essay project so now I have time to write this. I want to take the time to thank any person who has reviewed, favorite, or placed this story on their Alert List. So THANK YOU! I also want to wish everyone a MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKKAH, HAPPY KWANZAA, HAPPY EID AL-ADHA, and HAPPY BOHDI DAY to everyone! (Sorry if I missed anything)**

**So, I want you to enjoy this new chapter! (And maybe review? That would be the most amazing gift I could get for Christmas)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anyone, it would be my bestest friend in the whole wide world (you know who you are) and he would be my bitch for all of eternity.**

* * *

Changes In Time  
Omelette du fromage?

"Come on Nessie, we're going to go to Grandma's!"

My eyes shot open, and the light blinded me. I squinted, rubbing my face and turning over in my bed. I sighed, pulling back my light green comforter and sheet, exposing my legs and feet. I ran my hands through my probably unruly hair and sat up. Looking over at a little pillow in the corner of the room, I saw MJ curled up into a ball. Someone must've brought him home last night.

Wait a minute...I wasn't home last night. Last night, I was...

The memories from last night hit me like a brick wall. Now that all of my haziness from sleep has disappeared, every emotion and action from last night was clear. Adam taking advantage of me...clothes ripped...Jake...it seemed as though it had just happened seconds ago.

I figured Jake would take me to Grandpa Carlisle and he would have to check me out and everyone would be fussing over me. Aunt Rose would probably be fussing over me while I sat there and Dad would be ready to rip Adam apart piece by piece.

But...I was in my room, with pajamas on, and no one seemed to really be fussing over me. Maybe I fell asleep and Mom told them to keep quiet about it all so they wouldn't freak me out. I really don't know, nor do I care. Actually, I really do hope that no one knows about this (except for Jake and I) and that it will stay that way. People who baby other people that are practically adults just really peeves me and is something I don't wish to happen. I just want to go back to where everything is normal and nothing is wrong.

Heh, what am I worrying about? Here I am, talking as if everyone was fussing over me, and I know that's not true, because I think I would remember it.

Well, the last thing I do remember is hugging onto Jake for dear life. Oh god, he saw me without a bra on. Jake saw my bare breasts. Jesus, that's going to be awkward. My face grew warm with embarrassment, and I quickly threw all of these thoughts out of my head.

"Ness, we're going to Grandma's," Dad said, poking his head through my door. My eyes widened. Well, my life just seems to be getting better and better. I just thought about all of what happened last night, and now Dad probably knows everything about it because of it.

Although, he didn't show any sign of anger that would reflect my thoughts, and he just smiled at me.

"You feeling alright?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing. I quickly pulled myself out of my thoughts again and smiled back at him.

"Yeah, just kind of zoned out, there," I mumbled, "I'll be ready in five minutes."

"Okay, we'll be waiting." He flashed me another smile before quickly exiting my room and shutting the door behind him. I sighed and leaned back against my headboard, exhaling a breath that I didn't know I was holding. So, Dad doesn't know what happened last night. Well, I guess I'll just judge everyone else's reactions and see who knows and who doesn't.

I took off my pajamas and tossed on a light green t-shirt with a pair of shorts and sneakers. I ruffled my hair a bit, trying to loosen some of the curls. After I decided my appearance was decent, I scooped up MJ (who was a bit pissed that I woke him up) and walked out to the kitchen to my awaiting parents.

Mom gave me a warm smile, but her eyes were dull and lifeless. I suddenly grew tense, wondering what was wrong. But, she didn't let her smile falter as she held her arms out to me and I was enveloped in her cold embrace. I heard her sigh lightly, and she buried her face into my hair.

I didn't pull away quickly, for I loved it when my mother hugged me. It made me feel like I was somewhere I finally belonged. No more social out casting like high school. But, she pulled away from me, looking down at my sad face.

"Let's go," she said softly, and I smiled back up at her. She returned the smile, but it seemed a bit...off. Like she was trying hard to make herself happy for me. Although, I do know her to be the happiest person on Earth, so it shouldn't be hard for her to smile.

Mom reached out for my hand and I grabbed it, letting my feelings of comfort connect with her. She closed her eyes, and her smile faltered for just a split second. I almost didn't notice it. But, instead of questioning it, we just left the house and ran off towards Grandma Esme's.

--

"Morning Ness!" Uncle Emmett cried out as he ran into the kitchen. He picked me up off my barstool and spun me around a few times. I yelled out, laughing and giggling as he squeezed me once and then set me down. I sighed, and turned around to see him raising an eyebrow at me.

"Did I interrupt your breakfast?" He asked, tempting me to answer him.

"Well, yes...yes you did. And it just so happens that I was enjoying my breakfast," I smiled back at him and he leaned down until we were touching noses.

"Hmm, so how about I make it up to you? Wrestling match. Backyard. Noon. Be there," he said jabbing his finger into my shoulder repeatedly. I smirked and smacked his finger away and he guffawed in a sarcastic manner. "You're going down, little woman!"

"Bring it on!" I yelled back, and he just smiled and ruffled my hair. I shook my head and took my place back at the kitchen counter, sipping on my morning cup of elk blood and munching on a pepper and cheese omelet. I sighed as Aunt Rose and Uncle Jasper came into the kitchen. Aunt Rose humphed and walked up next to my barstool.

I glanced up at her, and she touched my hair.

"What is this I see?" She said, disapprovingly. I jerked away from her hand, and she let go of my hair instantaneously. She sighed, ignored my warning to not touch my hair today, and just ran her hands through my curls. I flinched when she pulled out a knot. "Why don't you ever do anything with your pretty hair?"

"Well if it's pretty, why do anything with it?" I wasn't trying to be mean, but the phrase came out a little harsh. Aunt Rose's face suddenly darkened with disappointment and she pulled her hands out of my hair. Suddenly feeling guilty, I looked up at her to apologize.

"Aunt Rose, I'm really sorry. I just don't like doing my hair. I think it looks nice when it's natural."

She smiled and pulled a few curls out of my face. "Well, I guess I can live with that."

She leaned down and kissed my forehead, and my eyes closed automatically. Pulling back, I noticed that she hadn't done her usual makeup routine that is usually finished around 6 am. She may have had mascara on, but I couldn't tell. Her smile disappeared when she noticed that I was staring at her. Aunt Rose's hand came up to her cheek self-consciously.

"I'm going for the natural look as well," she sighed, pulling her hair over her face, "I was just a little...caught up with...something."

I grew a tad confused. What in the world was Aunt Rose talking about? She ALWAYS made time to put on makeup. Not once have I ever seen her without at least some sort of lipstick or eye shadow.

"With what?" I asked her, curious to know. She looked almost embarrassed, and pulled a few more locks away from my face.

She opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly the door flew open, and my Jake came walking in with Seth and some young girl around Seth's age. She had dark blonde hair, a very pale complexion (although not as pale as my family) and was around 5'10". She was built very thin and wiry, and her legs looked a bit awkward as they shot out of her shorts. Seth had his arm around her and they were laughing about something.

I looked over to Jake to see his eyes locked onto mine. His usual smile wasn't present, and that's when I realized why he wasn't smiling. Last night must've been hard for Jake to see. I mean, he's my best friend, and no best friend wants to see his or her friend being raped. I sure wouldn't. I shuddered at the thought of that.

But, I smiled warmly at him, to let him know that everything was all right, and he shouldn't worry. But, his smile didn't appear and I guess subconsciously, mine disappeared as well. I just stared him down for a few more seconds before I saw Jake turn his head. I looked at what he was looking at, and I saw Seth speaking to him in a hushed voice. Too quiet for me to hear. He nodded once and then turned back to look at me.

I looked back over at Seth to see that he was walking towards me with the girl and I smiled when he approached the counter.

"Hey, Ness, meet Nat," he said gesturing towards her. She smiled at me and waved. I looked down to notice their hands were intertwined. So, this was Seth's...girlfriend? Funny, he's never mentioned her before.

"Hello," I said pleasantly, and she grinned.

"Hey there. So you're the Ness that Jake's always talking about then?" I saw Seth nudge her gently with his hand and she looked at him questioningly. He shot her a 'shut up' look and I shook my head at his horrible attempt at being inconspicuous. I looked back at Nat, who had stopped smiling.

"Yeah, that's me," I simply replied. But before this conversation could turn incredibly awkward, my Jake came into the room and sat down next to me on a stool. He took my plate of eggs and shoved a huge chunk of them in his mouth. I shook my head and smacked him. "Hey, it's rude to chew with your mouth open."

He just gave me a look and then his face suddenly showed disgust.

"Ugh, what's in this omelet?"

"Oh, why it's l'omlette du fromage."

"And that is?"

"That is French my dear sir."

He smiled at me, a little bit of egg stuck to his chin. I just rolled my eyes and he set my plate back down. After a few moments of awkward silence, I looked up to see Seth placing his arm around Nat's shoulder and pulling her close towards him. I suddenly felt a sudden twinge of sadness. Even though Adam was a total asshole, I do kind of miss the moments where he was so sweet to me.

I was jostled out of my thoughts when Jake got up and left the room. He walked down the front hallway and out the door. Seth yelled out, "Where are ya going Jake?"

"Forgot to check with Sam today! You know how he is!" And like that, he was just suddenly gone after that brief and odd visit. I looked back at Seth and Nat to see him now twisting the ends of her hair. She noticed that I was staring at her, and she pulled away from Seth. Seth looked sad that she separated from him, but he didn't force her back into his grasp.

"I know everything, Nessie, if that's what you're worried about," she said suddenly, and I was completely baffled. What the hell was this girl talking about?

"What exactly do you know?"

* * *

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! BE SAFE AND GET LOTS OF GOOD GIFTS!**


	7. Who Wants to Go to the Beach?

**Author's Note: Hey! Happy Almost 2010!! Well, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in like two weeks, but Christmas was insane and I had to paint my room on top of that. How was your holiday? Good, I hope. Well, tonight's the blue moon and I'm excited! I wanted to get one last update before the new year, and my resolution is to update a lot more often. Thank you everyone for your reviews and for favoring this story. I love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but an iPod touch and a pack of gum...it's sad really :(**

* * *

Changes In Time  
Chapter 7  
Who Wants to Go to the Beach?

"...And what do you know everything about exactly?" I asked again, my heart suddenly racing, and I could feel the heat rising up into my cheeks. Did Jake tell the guys what happened last night? If he did, I am going to kill him. Nat suddenly looked frightened and she glanced back at Seth.

"Seth, I thought you said it was all good, and that I should tell them I know," she hissed at him and he flinched back at her words. All he did was give her a small smile that said 'I'm-sorry?' She just sighed and Seth turned back to me. All the while, I've been growing angrier with Jake with every passing second. I can't believe that he would tell them what happened! I mean, it's one thing to share some funny things, but that was a private moment that I don't want anyone to know!

Seth sighed, and he started scratching his head, his dark hair tousled as a result, as he wondered how to make everything better. He tried touching Nat's arm, but she flinched away, and he sighed again. Looking back up at me, his eyes widened. I probably had a murderous look, which is how I felt exactly. Murderous.

"Ness, Nat knows about the whole werewolf slash vampire thing. I don't really know why you're getting so worked up about it. Emily knows everything about us, and she's kept it quiet for I don't know how long. Just please stop freaking out, okay? You look like you're about to explode."

As soon as I heard the first sentence, my anger completely dissipated, and embarrassment took in it's place. I was so worried about people knowing about the whole 'Adam' situation that I didn't even think about the 'Big Hush Hush' secret that is the most important to us all. The one secret that keeps us alive.

Not sure what to do now that I completely just had a spaz moment for no apparent reason, I had to resort to something that I didn't really like using anymore. I held out my hand to Nat, and she just looked confused. I motioned her to place her hand in mine.

"Uh...Ness, I'm not so sure if this is a good idea," Seth spoke nervously, chewing on his lip. "She doesn't know about that just yet."

"About what?" Nat replied, turning to look at Seth. "What in the world could be more traumatizing than finding out your boyfriend is a werewolf-"

"Shape-shifter," I interrupted.

"What? Oh, just never mind. But what could be more surprising than a 'shape-shifter' boyfriend who hangs out with vampires?"

And without hesitation, I pressed the palm of my hand down on Nat's shoulder, feeling the passage of my thoughts to another. The sudden emptiness I felt when I explained silently how sorry I was for scaring her. How happy I was to meet another one of the pack's girls. Another one passed through that I didn't want to. It was how scared I was when I thought the most horrible things were going to happen to me last night.

My hand shot back away from her, a shocked look on my face mirrored by Nat. She would've stumbled backwards if Seth hadn't placed his arm around her, holding her tight. She looked over at Seth, and said one word:

"Oh."

If there were any way to make this conversation any stranger, Seth would be the guy to do it. He could have explained everything to Nat, telling her the basic gifts that each of us have, like dad's mind reading and Aunt Alice's psychic thing. But no, seeing as this is Seth, he just had to...well not ruin the moment, but more of changing the subject when it shouldn't have been changed.

"So," Seth said, a huge smile plastered on his face. Nat gave him a look, and her thin nose scrunched up, "Who wants to go to the beach?"

--

"Claire! You put that down right now or so help me I will...I will..." I watched Quil chase ten-year-old Claire around the beach as she held a large crab in her hands. It had pinched itself to her pink one-piece bathing suit and she was laughing at the dark giant who attempted to get it away from her.

"You better come and get me then!" She turned around to stick her tongue out at him and wet strands of her dark hair whipped cheekbones lightly. Her bare feet slapped across the sand, stirring up small puffs of dust as she picked up speed. Quil would've easily caught her, but he knew that if he took that crab away from her, there would be screaming and tears.

Turning my attention to the water, I noticed Sam and Emily playing with Nita, their three-year-old daughter. She giggled as the small waves in the shallow end crashed on her chubby legs and she reached up for Sam, who picked her up as another small wave skimmed the top of her toes. She giggled, kicking at the ground, and Sam laughed so loud I could hear it from here. Well, maybe my heightened vampire senses let me hear it.

Nat and Seth were sitting right at the edge of the water just to the right of Sam and Emily. Nat, wearing a yellow bikini and her hair pulled up in a messy bun, had her feet buried underneath the sand and her arms drooped lazily over her bent knees. Seth had placed his arm around her and she leaned into him. She really didn't want to associate with me after I had nearly scared the crap out of her, so I kept my distance from her.

I was farthest from the water, clad in a blue t-shirt and a pair of shorts, sitting in a beach chair that sunk down into the sand. My book, Les Miserables, was flipped over on my lap so to keep track of the page. I sighed and leaned back into the chair, breathing in the salty air. There was no sun, like there usually is, so I didn't really bother in covering up at all.

My green bathing suit was hidden beneath my clothes, and I didn't really feel like taking them off. Swimming is just not my thing, but I don't mind just hanging out at the beach with all my friends. So, like a creeper, I just pretty much people watch the whole time while everyone else is having fun in the water.

I flipped my book back over and started to read again, leaning back into my chair. I kicked up the sand every once in a while, just passing the time. There was no sound other than the occasional yell from Claire or a giggle from little Nita. It was just a nice, peaceful day where nothing could possibly bother me.

When I was just about to turn the page to a new chapter, I saw out of my peripherals a light shadow that cast over me in the sand. Suddenly, my chair had been turned over, and I tumbled, book and all, face first into the sand. A huge clump of it made its way into my mouth, and I sputtered it out as I sat back up. I turned to see that the culprit was none other than Embry Call, with an apologetic Jake standing behind him. I sighed and turned back around to dust myself off as Embry started to laugh.

"Aw, Ness, don't be mad, you just looked too peaceful reading your book," he said as he saw that I wasn't laughing along with him. I just stood up and shook the sand from my shirt. Turning around, I saw that Embry now had the same apologetic look as Jake. I sighed again and gave him a small smirk.

"It's alright, just don't let it happen again, or I'll sic little MJ on you," I smiled this time and he laughed. "Don't laugh at MJ; he's small but very feisty."

I heard another loud squeal coming from the water and I looked over to see Claire running past Sam, Emily, and Nita. She still had the crab in her hands and Quil was still chasing her playfully. It had caught Emily's attention and she gave Quil a look.

"Quil, you better get the crab before it pin-"

Emily was interrupted by a loud shriek and I turned to the small girl who was now without a crab. Claire's face was now distorted in pain as the small sea creature scuttled away. Quil and Emily had run over to her, and I was beside her as she wailed away. I felt a presence behind me to see the two hovering over me. Their faces were stricken with worry and I turned back to Claire.

"Claire-bear, did the crab pinch you?" I asked her and she nodded, her face red and streaked with tears. "Where did it pinch you?"

She held out her hand and a large amount of blood trailed down her forearm. It was then that I realized that I missed my morning cup of elk's blood. I bit down on my lip to try and ignore the tingling in my throat. There was no way that I would be able to hurt little Claire, even if I was a bit thirsty.

But Quil must've thought differently as he saw the look on my face and he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. I turned to see Jake running towards us as Quil practically flung me away from the small group that had formed around the girl. My butt hit the sand first and my body skidded along the sand until an unexpected stop.

I was still in shock that Quil would even do something like that to me. I know that he was capable of it, but he was just so protective of Claire that he would even hurt me if I even had a slight chance to hurt her. I just stared up into the clouds for a few moments before a familiar face blocked them.

"Oh my gosh, Ness, are you alright?" Jake asked and I sat up easily, dusting off the sand. He helped pull me up until I was standing before him. I tried to smile to let him know that it was okay, but it probably turned into a grimace. There was a split second where Jake's look of shock turned into one of anger. His body started to tremble, and I placed a hand on his tense shoulder. He was probably eager to storm up to Quil and smack him around a bit, but when he turned, Sam was right in front of him. He was holding Nita, and she had her fingers wrapped in Sam's hair.

"Let's go," Sam said curtly, and he waited until Jake had turned to walk away before starting off as well. I was still standing there in the sand, and I turned back to see Emily pick up Claire and they walked another way to get off the beach.

"Nessie," Jake said simply and I turned to see him waiting for me, his arm extended.

I unconsciously reached down to pick up my book, frightful of what could possibly happen next. Maybe the best thing would to just leave and let him calm down for a bit. I scampered off towards him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, squeezing me tight. This was something he has done a million times before, but this time it seemed different. It was less relaxed and friendly, and more tense and protective. Not really sure what to do, I just stood closer to him, and that seemed to help him release some of the tension he had. I switched my book into my left hand and leaned into him a bit more, wrapping my arm as far as it would go around his midsection. He looked down at me and I showed him how happy I was that he was here and that I was proud of him for not hurting Quil.

He just gave me a small smile back, and we followed Sam off the beach and to his car.

* * *

**Can I get just an itty bitty review? That would be ah-mazing. Thank you.**


	8. You Little Imprinted Whore

**Author's Note: Hey there! I want to apologize for my stupid computer and all of it's dying and such. I also want to thank you for being so patient. I just got this new computer on Sunday, and we finally got the Internet set up on Tuesday. I absolutely love this new computer though. It's a Windows 7 and it runs faster than anything I've ever seen. Screw waiting for crap to load, I got me a new computie.**

**Thank you everyone for all your reviews and such...I LURVE FEEDBACK!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anyone, it would be my little giraffe. His name is George and he doesn't have a neck.**

* * *

Changes In Time  
Chapter 8  
You Little Imprinted Whore

Emily's new house, which she and Sam had bought after the birth of little Nita, was small but beautiful. It was a quaint one-story brick house with a freshly shingled roof. The door was painted a chocolate brown and the windowsills matched the door. There was a small chimney that shot off the side of the house and small puffs of smoke trailed out during the window.

The inside of the house was absolutely amazing. The foyer of the house opened up into the tan colored living room, where a beige, L-Shaped couch sat in the middle of the room. It faced the fireplace that was covered by a black grate. There was a small mahogany coffee table strewn with baby toys. On the wall to the right of the fireplace was a flat screen TV of decent size hanging. It was switched on to a Nickelodeon show.

There was an archway on the wall opposite of the TV that led to the small kitchen where there was stains of Spaghetti-Os on the marble counter, and pots soaking in the deep sink.

I was sitting on the couch in the living room, trying to pay attention to the television so I wouldn't have to listen to Sam and Jake discussing who knows what. Probably what had happened at the beach. I really didn't want to eavesdrop since they obviously didn't want me to hear. They were discussing in the room farthest away from the living room.

Little Nita came waddling in the room, still not changed out of her bathing suit. I sighed...Sam couldn't at least have let her run around just in a diaper? That wet bathing suit is probably chaffing her little legs and that wouldn't be very fun for her.

"Come here, Nita," I called and she turned her attention on me. Her chubby cheeks pushed out into a toothy smile and I gave her a smile back. She ran over to me, and I pulled her up into my lap. I wasn't very familiar on how to change a baby, but I think I could figure it out eventually. I just needed a diaper and some clothes, right? She wrapped her arms around my neck and I stood up, supporting her lower half with my one arm.

"Lessgo!" She screamed pointing out with finger, which looked like it was just recently in her mouth. I headed back to her room and she squirmed a bit to be let down. I opened the door that had a wooden sign that said 'Nita's Room' in light pink letters, and let her down so she could roam around in her room. She crawled up into her pink toddler bed and I took this chance to pull off her bathing suit. She giggled and kicked as I pulled them off her ankles. Now, all that was left was the wet diaper that I really wasn't looking forward to touching.

But, before I did that, I went to the white dresser that sat against the wall. I pulled open a drawer to find way too many diapers to my liking. I pulled out one and set it down on the bed. She was still lying there, staring up at the star mobile that still hung up off the ceiling.

"Neeessssshhh!" She cried, and I turned to her as I grabbed a pink shirt and shorts for her.

"Yes?" I called back, and she squealed. I gave her an odd look and she was trying to grab at her feet. I just headed back to the bed and quickly changed her. She stayed very still the entire time, and I was very appreciative that she did. She helped me by lifting her bottom as I pulled her shorts up. She giggled and started kicking her feet when I started to tickle her belly. She yelled loudly and I smiled as she rolled across the bed, taking her sheets with her.

"What's going on in here?" Sam called. I immediately stopped tickling her and shot off her bed. Nita was completely oblivious and was still rolling around in her sheets. Sam was standing in the doorway with Jake behind him, and he had a smirk turning up the corners of his mouth. My face started to warm and I knew I was blushing. Jake gave me his usual grin and I felt like everything that had caused tension earlier in the day has finally passed. No more secret meetings for the day, or at least I hope so.

"Sam?" I heard the front door open and shut, and Emily's voice echoed from the living room. Nita immediately bounced off her bed and ran underneath the two giants legs to get to her mother. Her little feet padded against the wooden floor and faded out. A few moments (and awkward seconds of silence with the two boys) later, Emily came into view, holding her little girl and smiling. The scars made her smile seem almost kind of sad, but I knew that she really was happy. I looked to Jake to still see him smiling and staring my way. It wasn't uncomfortable that he was staring at me; I actually felt happy that he cared about me enough to not look away.

"Emmy," Sam said, and I forced myself to turn my attention away from my Jake. "Jake and I are going to see Quil and Claire. Is she doing alright?"

"Yes, she's fine. She just got a small cut on her upper arm. Nothing really serious," she said as if she sees this every day. I saw the amount of blood. It was no small cut. She was lying and I really wished that I knew why.

Sam gave Emily a small kiss on the cheek and did the same for Nita. He walked down the hallway to the front door, and I heard it open and close. Emily turned to look at Jake, and then I realized he wasn't staring at me anymore. He gave her a small smile.

"Quil apologizes for hurting Nessie," she said as if I weren't there. Quil never really hurt me now that I really think about it. It did kind of pinch when the sand ran across my legs, but other than that I was fine.

Jake nodded once and turned back to look at me. I moved to the doorway so I wouldn't be talked about as if I were somewhere else. He reached over to touch my shoulder softly, and rubbed it slowly with his rough thumb. I smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss my forehead lightly. The warmth from his lips made my skin all tingly as he pulled away.

"See you later, Ness," he said, and suddenly the warmth from his hand was gone. A few moments later, he was gone as well. I was left with Emily and Nita. Nita had started to fuss with her mother and she kicked to be put down. Emily lowered her and as soon as her feet hit the ground, she was off running to God knows where.

"How are you, Nessie?" Emily asked as we followed Nita to the living room. She was sitting on the floor in front of the television, watching a new episode of Spongebob. Emily and I took our places on the couch.

"I'm doing alright," I replied, "Just a bit shaken I guess."

"I'm glad you're not hurt, I was worried since I had no idea what Quil would've done." This sentence stirred up a few questions that had been lying at the bottom of my brain.

"I've always been curious," I said carefully, "as to why Quil is so protective of Claire."

Emily's small smile had disappeared. She suddenly turned her attention to Nita, who hadn't moved an inch since she plopped herself down on the floor. Her attention quickly turned down to her hands, at the couch, and practically anywhere that wasn't me.

"Emily?"

She nodded, as if saying that she knew what I was asking, but wasn't sure if she would tell me. I pulled some curls away from my face and tucked them behind my ear. Emily suddenly looked back up at me, her mouth tight and her eyes hard.

"If I tell you this, Nessie, you have to promise that you will not say anything to anyone about this, alright?"

"Oh, God, he's a pedophile, isn't he?!" I practically had a heart attack. I watch a lot of television, and it all fit together. Quil hangs around Claire all the time and he spends time alone with her. God, why isn't anyone stopping this?!

"No! NO! Quil is most definitely NOT a pedophile! It's something else." My heart slowed. Thank goodness. If Quil had been a pedophile, I don't know what I would've done, but I would have stopped it for sure.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Well, then why is he so overprotective of her?"

She gave me a small, almost sympathetic smile. I sat there quietly, just waiting in the awkward silence for her answer. She turned to watch Spongebob for a few moments, although I knew that she wasn't really paying attention. I was about to ask her again when she quickly looked back at me.

"Quil has...he imprinted on her."

"Oh, okay," I said, confused to what that meant. What is 'imprinting'? Is it some kind of hypnosis or something? Emily had a shocked face for a quick moment, her scars stretching ever so slightly, but she realized something and her face went back into this calm and complacent face.

"You don't know what that is." It sounded more like a statement than a question, but I shook my head anyway. I had never heard the word before, and I thought it was odd that no one had mentioned it if Emily was surprised that I didn't know what it meant.

"Well," she started to explain, "I'm sure Jake explained to you how the Quileute pack changed like they did, with the fever and everything."

I simply nodded.

"Okay, then when one of the boys changes, there is also the possibility for this thing called an 'Imprint'. Now, Quil is not a very new wolf, and he had known Claire from the day she was born. However, when he...he changed, he looked at Claire and all of a sudden he imprinted. Imprinting is pretty much when you look at a person for the first time after you change into a wolf, and all you can do is think about that person and devote your life to that person. Quil thinks of himself as an older brother to her. Many of the guys say that they Imprint because they need to find women who will provide suitable mates to produce offspring, but I think it's much more than that. You find the person who you can love and cherish for the rest of your life. It's pretty much like finding your soulmate. Do you understand?"

I nodded again, and I opened my mouth to speak. "So, it's like finding your true love with a single glance, right?"

Emily nodded smiling.

"Who all has imprinted?"

Her smile slowly faded. "Well, Sam imprinted on me of course," she said, blushing, "Jared had imprinted on Kim of course. Paul, well of course he imprinted on his wife, Rachel. And...and Jake."

My stomach did a little flip. My Jake had imprinted? I could feel the back of my throat starting to tighten, and I swallowed hard. So, Jake was just going to eventually forget about me and go off with his little...his little..._imprinted whore_?! I suddenly felt guilty and confused as to why I was getting so worked up about this.

"Who is it Emily?" I asked with a small voice, and her eyes grew twice their size. She wrung her hands together and refused to make eye contact with me once again. "Who?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning to me once again. I had little squeezing feelings inside of my stomach, and I felt almost nauseous. Her eyes slowly re-opened and she looked at me with a new fear that wasn't there.

"I...wish I could tell you, but I have no idea who it is."

She was lying.

* * *

**I'm a review junkie. I need your feedback.**


	9. The Bonds Of Trust

**Author's Note: Hey there, everybody! How y'all doing? Heh, I just got through watching the first two seasons of TrueBlood (which took 24 hours and was absolutely amazing!). I've read seven of the books that the show is based off of, and let me tell you people...these books are Ahmazing. It's like a perfect mix of romance and action, so if you hate lovey-dovey perfect romances, but like romances that have a lot of thrill, these are the books for you. Well just wanted to say this to all my readers and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**And just a thought, I always thought it was kind of funny that I really don't care for how Stephanie Meyers writes. Although, I do absolutely love Jacob and Nessie. She had really good ideas about them and their personalities, but the what happened in the story just didn't really work out, I think. (Just an opinion, if you really absolutely hate me for this, I apologize. Go ahead and flame.)**

**Disclaimer** **: I own the concept of this story, but any of the characters are completely not mine, they are Stephanie Meyers. It's sad, because she could've really done so much better with them.**

* * *

Changes In Time  
Chapter 9  
The Bonds Of Trust

A few hours after Emily had her little talk with me, she decided that it was time that she put Nita down for a nap. While she was doing that, I snatched the remote off the coffee table and started flipping through the channels, leaning back into the couch. I really didn't pay attention to whatever channel I happened to be on at the moment, I was too busy in thinking about all this information that I had learned within a matter of five minutes. And some of this information has been making me sick to my stomach.

Jake has been keeping a secret from me for I don't know how long, and that really destroys the bonds of trust that I have had with Jake for the past seven years. He could've told me this little tid bit of information, and I would have accepted it like any friend would. But, Jake has never really been just my friend. He's been so much more than that. He's the guy that I can always count on whenever I need anything...and I mean anything.

Since I'm half-human, I still have monthly...needs that I need to take care of. And lets just say that these needs are not the most fun for me to go through. Also, since I'm half-vampire, these needs tend to come and go whenever they please. I have absolutely no regular cycle, and sometimes I can go up to five months without getting my little gift, and sometimes it's only a week.

Sometimes, when this little gift decides to randomly pop up out of nowhere, I am not capable to go get the things that I need to take care of it. It's happened three times while I was out hunting with Jake. Since I'm already covered in probably elk's blood, Jake is the most amazing person and he stops hunting to go and get me my tampons. I know it must've embarrassed the crap out of him, but he always did it without hesitation. However, he was a bit flushed whenever I would go behind a tree to fix it.

I would trust Jake with anything. Whether its getting me some tampons at a convenience store, or saving my life, I would never doubt him with any of his decisions. He was my best friend, hell he was pretty much my only real friend. Well, of course other than my family, but they really don't count in my opinion. And with all this trust that I had instilled in him, it was all disintegrated within a blink of an eye.

I sat there watching the TV blankly, trying not to cry. Emily never came out back to the living room, and I heard her taking a shower. Probably trying to get the nasty saltwater out of her hair. The water from the shower cut off and I took that as my cue to leave. Not even bothering to say my goodbyes to Emily, I just opened the front door and shut it behind me quietly. I realized I made a very stupid mistake when I saw that the only way I would be getting home is to run. And right now, running didn't really seem all that appealing to me.

Maybe I should just walk home. There was no point in staying at Emily's house, and I needed to go somewhere that was...that was just not here. I thought about going to my cottage back in the woods somewhere, but I didn't want to be grilled by my parents. Maybe I should head over to Grandma Esme's home and munch on some carrots or something. The thought of food just really sickened me right now, and I know what I needed what blood. My body was telling me that I was getting so thirsty that it was starting to make my thoughts all fuzzy. I didn't really want to hunt, but I guess I would have to.

I quickly ran up into the woods and stood behind a rotten log that had finally caved in. My senses were heightened now that I felt that adrenaline rush that I usually get whenever I go hunting with Jake or anyone else. Automatically, my eyes closed, and I stayed absolutely silent, just listening and smelling so I could be pointed in the right direction. And then it hit me. A deer, most likely a buck, was not two miles northwest from the spot I was standing in. My eyes shot back open and I took off.

The rush of the wind swept through my hair and I hated how my curls whipped me in my face, blocking my line of sight for a few moments. I would need to get my hair cut sooner or later. I've only had one haircut before this, and that was only because I begged Aunt Alice for so long she let me get my 'beautiful curls decapitated'. It was nice, not having to worry about long hair getting in your way, but I guess beauty always comes before convenience...well at least to Aunt Alice. If I had a choice, I would keep my hair in a neckline bob that took practically nothing to take care of. Simple and easy was my way to go.

I found the deer chewing on some grass a few hundred feet away from me. It had still not noticed my presence yet, and I bent my knees like my dad had taught me, for the kill. A moment too late it had snapped its head in my direction, and I had launched myself at its neck. The deer went down awkwardly, but I made sure to snap its neck before doing anything else. I didn't want this poor thing to suffer while I had a snack. I bit into the buck once, trying not to make a mess. I hadn't brought any clothes to change into, and I would be a sight walking through town with blood covering almost all of my clothes.

I practically sucked that deer dry when I heard a few twigs snap behind me. I quickly whipped around, blood spraying from my mouth. Darting my eyes from tree to tree, I didn't see anything suspicious, so it must've just been a small animal scampering its way through its home. I wiped my mouth clean of any remnants of what I had just done, and was planning to head back to Grandma Esme's, when Jake stepped through the clearing.

While I had been overly excited to make my kill, I had totally forgotten that I was extremely pissed at Jake for not telling me that he has some lover out there that I didn't know. Now that I see him, standing there with no shirt and a pair of shorts, my anger hadn't completely returned, but I was still miffed enough to cause a scene.

"Hey, good job, Ness," he said, assessing the damage that I had done to the deer. It was clean and quick, just the way I liked it.

"Don't you 'good job' me, Jacob Black!" I wasn't on the verge of yelling yet, but my voice did raise a few decibels than I'm used to. He flinched at the angry remark, confused and hurt that I was mad at him.

"Woah, what's wrong, Ness?"

"Oh, you know what you did!" I snapped right back at him. He knows that he's kept a secret from me for I don't know how long, and I wanted to get it all out in the open straight away. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He took a step towards me, and I took one step back. "Tell you what?"

"You know what! I trust...trusted you with my life, and now I find out that you've been keeping a secret and lying to me!"

"Nessie, I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, still looking absolutely dumbfounded. Well, I may be confusing him because he still doesn't know that I know that he imprinted on some girl that I don't even know...or maybe I do know her. Could it be one of the girls in Jake's pack? Is it Leah? That dumb...bitch. I gasped mentally, ashamed at that sudden outburst against Leah. I really do need to calm down and let Jake explain everything before I go all crazy on everyone. I wasn't thinking rationally. Oh, to hell with ration, I want to get all of my pent up anger out, and I want to get it out now.

"I hate you!" Now that I immediately regretted once the words came out of my mouth. I didn't really mean that. I loved Jake so much, I would gladly die for him. He's my best friend and I could never hate him, no matter what he did.

"Renesmee." Jake had never said my whole name before, not even when he was mad at me. Well, this must be a whole new level of mad, and I really wished that I could just go back in time and forget about Jake imprinting and let everything be happy and normal again. I don't want to be fighting with Jake in the middle of a forest with a dead deer carcass. I looked Jake straight in the eyes, and they looked almost depleted and dark. His mouth was tight in a grim line. "You don't mean that, do you?"

"Of course not, Jake, but I'm so mad at you right now, I could just...I don't even know!" He strode up to me and grabbed my arms.

"Nessie, what did I do?"

"I don't care that you did it, Jake." Actually that was a complete and utter lie. I really did care, even if I did try to deny it. But this way my Jake, and I don't want anyone to take away my best friend from me. Well, I might as well know who this girl is, and maybe we can figure out something that I can still have my Jake sometimes while she has him for the rest of the time. It sounded fair, but it didn't feel quite right to me. I don't like the thought of sharing my Jake with some girl I hardly know (or know very well). All the while I was thinking this, Jake was staring at me with an odd expression placed upon his face. I sighed, closed my eyes, and reopened them. "I just want to know...who you imprinted on."

A wave of shock shot through Jake's face, and for a few moments we stood there in absolute silence. I assumed he was trying to accept that fact that I knew his dirty little secret and that he needs to finally tell me who it is. The look of shock then changed to something odd and emotionless, something I have never seen in Jake before.

"Nessie, I don't know how you found this out, but I...don't think I should tell you." So, it was really and honestly true. Now that Jake has confirmed it, I felt almost sick to my stomach. And the fact that he couldn't be man enough to tell me the name of the woman that he's in love with just really makes me want to punch him as hard as I possibly can. However, I stayed completely still and just glared him down.

"Why won't you tell me who it is?" He just shook his head, and I nodded. "Fine then. If you can't trust me to keep your secret, then maybe I shouldn't be friends with you anymore."

Before I could read the expression on his face, I had turned around and started to walk back to my house. I needed to get away from Jake; he really was just stressing me to the point of breaking.

"Nessie!" I started running, trying to get away from the sound of his voice. A few tears streaked down my cheeks and I wiped them away shakily. There was no way I could just let this go and forgive him. He had seriously ruined the only trust I had in him, and I don't know if I could forgive him.

The woods were starting to become familiar, and I knew I was close to getting home.

And that was when someone jumped on me and smashed my face into a tree.

* * *

**Can I get a little feedback from you people? Five reviews would just absolutely make my day.**


	10. The Magic of Morphine, Baby

**Author's Note: Hey there! Just wanted to say hello and thank all my wonderful viewers! I really don't know where this story is going yet, I haven't really planned anything out with the plot (although I have something prepared for the later chapters) Anywhoo...I'm super excited for the movie Alice in Wonderland and The Lightning Thief. I always loved Alice in Wonderland ever since I was like 3, and I read all of The Lightning Thief series, so I'm super excited for that. I made my friend read it just so we can go see the movie together!**

**I hope you guys enjoy my new chappie! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own three things...me, myself, and my little German whore. (He's a sweetie...love you Con-Con! Although sometimes...he makes me want to rip his nipple off...yeah...)**

* * *

Changes In Time  
Chapter 10  
The Magic of Morphine, Baby

Leaves. All I could see, smell, taste, and feel were leaves. Leaves and grass, actually. It was absolutely disgusting. However, I couldn't move, since there was a hundred pound beast standing on my back. I knew that this--whatever this thing is--is able to hit me hard enough to make me bleed. I could feel the wet goopiness of my blood running down my forehead. This was not good. The pressure it had caused by placing its...foot? Well, whatever it was foot or paw, it was hurting.

As if the thing was reading my thoughts, it had released me out of its painful grasp. I sighed in relief, feeling the rushing of air returning to my lungs. That was a feeling that I never wish to experience ever again. A few seconds later, the thing's large, dark, paw (which I could now see clearly) had reached under me and flipped me over. I gasped in surprise at the sudden movement, and was now facing the sky. Glancing over to get a look at my possible killer, my eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head.

Standing before me was a very large, very black, werewolf. I could tell that it was a werewolf just by the size of the thing. I mean, he or she has to be at least three times bigger than a regular wolf. It's striking blue eyes stared me down for a moment, its teeth bared. I gulped as I felt the blood on my forehead trailing down my cheek. The throbbing that came from the wound was now starting to settle in and it made it hard to focus on my new found enemy.

"Oh my," I managed to whisper out, and the wolf snarled, spewing spit and God knows what else all over me. In one short swipe, the wolf's paw had hit me across the face. Darkness suddenly enveloped my sight and I started to panic. Am I blind? I started to feel very woozy now and I felt my body slump wolf was quiet for a moment, but not for long. Suddenly, it started to snarl again and I felt a whoosh of wind. There was some rustling and all was quiet.

I'm pretty sure it was right there when I passed out.

--

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Oh jeez, what a headache. My pulse felt like a jackhammer jolting away in my throat and in my head. I groaned, trying to ignore the thrumming that is my brain. I tried to gather my thoughts, trying to think back to what happened and where I was at this point in time.

Oh, right. The big, bad wolf had blown me down and now I'm dead. I'm...dead, right? No, I wouldn't have a horrible headache if I was dead. Or, would I?

I didn't want to open my eyes to find out.

"Nessie, Nessie, can you hear me?" I heard from above me. Is that you, God? Or whatever you are.

No, it wasn't God. This voice was strangely familiar, and I knew that I wasn't dead, at least not for now. I tried to open my eyes, which were growing heavier and heavier by the moment, and I felt myself drifting off to sleep. I didn't want to fall asleep; I wanted to find out who was this mystery friend that was calling to me. I attempted to open my eyes for a moment before they fluttered back down. As my thoughts grew hazy with drowsiness, I took note of the dark person standing over me. Jake.

I don't know how much longer I was asleep, but when I awoke again, I could hear multiple voices instead of just my Jake's. There was a warmth tingling on my right hand and it made me feel extremely relaxed. Squeezing that warmth, I tried not to fall back asleep as I listened to all of the conversations that were going on.

"What's wrong with her? Why isn't she healing?" Ah, my Jake. I just love to hear him rumble when he talks. It's like little thunderstorms rolling through the air, and disappearing into wisps of nothing. Everything about him just amazes me, the way he always smells like the woods, and when he looks at my mom, his warm, brown eyes seem to sparkle. I wonder what they looked like when he looked at me. Did they have the same sparkle in them? I really wished I had paid attention to them.

I seemed to have missed a few lines in their conversation, because the next I heard was:

"Why don't you go take a walk Jake, clear your head. I'm sure Nessie will be fine while you're gone," I heard my mother say to him. I suddenly felt the warmth that had tingled my hand suddenly disappear. I tried to squeeze for it, grasping for its return, but I felt nothing. I needed that warmth, and I am getting it back, whether it likes it or not.

"N-No," I managed to call out to the warmth, and I almost gasped at the pain it caused me just to say those few words. I stretched my hand back and forth, since that was the only thing that didn't seem to be hurting me at the moment. I swallowed a few times to find that my mouth was dry and my lips were cracked badly. I forced my eyes to flutter open for a few moments to see that Jake and everyone in my family except for my dad were in the room with me. And the room was the study that Grandpa Carlisle usually worked in whenever he wasn't needed at the hospital.

I suddenly felt the warmth return to my hands and I attempted to turn up the corners of my mouth into a smile. It worked as far as I could tell. While I was busy focused on the warmth on my hand, I didn't expect it to spread to my cheek. I felt it for a quick moment, and then it was gone.

"Nessie, can you understand me?" I heard Grandpa Carlisle ask me. He was to the left of me and I turned my head to open my eyes and look at him. This time, my eyes didn't suddenly flutter shut, and I kept eye contact with him for a good five seconds. The question finally hit me after a few moments, and I nodded once. "Okay, Nessie. I'm going to need you to stay as still as possible. There is some tree bark in your right leg and I need to get it out. You understand?"

I don't really think I understood what this meant until I felt something like a knife diving into my leg. I cried out, not even feeling the pain from my throat as I had a few moments ago. The pain was so excruciating, that I felt numb all across the rest of my body. I attempted to open my mouth and try to tell them to stop, but nothing really seemed to be working at the moment. Dots sprung all across my eyelids, and I felt like I was going to throw up.

I don't really remember falling back asleep (or passing out, I guess), but when I came aware of my surroundings, I felt absolutely wonderful. I felt...I felt like I could run ten miles without stopping. After all that 'fun' stuff that's been going on, I would've figured that my body would be aching and everything would hurt like no other. However, I felt as though I just took a small nap and had woken up entirely refreshed. Weird, right?

I opened my eyes to see that I was still in Grandpa Carlisle's study, and that I was in the hospital bed that he kept for anyone who needed medical attention (and for anyone, I mean wolves and vampires). There was a tube shooting out of my arm and I wondered how Grandpa Carlisle had managed to get it in my arm. He's been a doctor for many years, so I guess he probably does know some kind of way to pierce our skin.

A loud snore startled me out of my thoughts. My eyes shot up to see that Jake was sleeping comfortably in the green armchair sitting right across the room from me. I smiled, but then remembering why I was here and what had happened moments before, I lost it. I sighed, regretting for yelling at my Jacob and my eyes burned while regret filled in my heart. He looked so peaceful as he slept, and I wondered how I could've even thought of yelling at him. My Jacob means so much to me, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost him.

I tried to stay quiet so I could let Jake sleep, and I noticed a book sitting on a table next to my bed. It was hanging off halfway, so I reached out carefully, my muscles screaming in relief for getting stretched. I touched the book and what do ya know, the book fell off the table. I cursed under my breath (some word I learned from the Quileute boys) and the book clattered loudly to the floor. I heard Jake snort once and he started moving around. Yep, I woke him up.

I looked over to see that he was stretching now, his shoulder popping very loudly, and he yawned. I just lied there in my bed just waiting for him to notice me. I'm sure he's been worried sick. I mean, he's been sleeping in this chair for I don't know how long and now I'm suddenly back.

He opened his eyes after he yawned and they immediately locked onto mine. He froze, his arms still above his head while he stretched. It was almost if someone had taken a remote control and pressed pause. I smiled lightly at him and his arms dropped like noodles to his sides. He just stared at me, and I felt a bit odd that he was just staring me down with those warm brown eyes that I had thought about what seemed like moments ago.

I suddenly felt the regret rush through me again, and I knew that I had to say something.

"My...My Jake?" My voice was still a bit raspy, and he flinched when he heard it. My smile disappeared slowly. He had gotten off the chair and was by my side instantaneously. Now that he was close up, I could see his dark, black hair shot out in every which way and there were bags under his eyes. I reached out my hand to touch his cheek, and he placed his warm hand over my chilled one. He smiled and closed his eyes, squeezing my hand to him.

"Nessie."

"How long have I been out?" That was the first of my many worries that I wanted to talk about and get it over with. Jake's lips tightened into a thin line before he spoke.

"A week." I nodded for a while, just thinking about everything.

And suddenly, I couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears started to stream down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry Jake, I didn't mean to yell at you! I don't mean any of those things that I said out in the woods! If I could take it all back, I would! I am really, really-"

His expression had changed from elated to slightly amused. He shushed me and took my hand away from his cheek, still keeping it in his grasp.

"Ness, I know. But, I really think I deserved it. I didn't mean to keep my secret from you for so long, but you have to know that there was a reason why I couldn't tell you. If I had told you when you were younger, of course you wouldn't understand. I didn't realize that you had grown up so much in such a short amount of time." His eyes drifted to the blanket that was covering my legs. "You have the right to know who I imprinted on, and I'm going to tell you right now."

I smiled sadly at him, and released my hand from his grasp. I lightly touched his chin to turn his head so he could look at me.

"Jake, I don't care who she is. I think it would be best if you told me at another time. Right now, I'm probably on so many medications and I'm not really feeling like I should. Even though there is no pain. How did Grandpa Carlisle manage that?"

Jake smiled. "That's the magic of morphine."

"Well then, I would like to meet your imprint and have a wonderful conversation with her. But for now, all I want to do is just talk to you like we always do, sharing every little detail about our lives."

Jake's smile turned into a conflicted expression.

"You...don't," he started, "you don't want to know?"

"Of course I want to know, but not right at this moment."

It took him a moment to gather his thoughts, and his chin rested on the bed while my hand stroked through his hair.

"Nita's been asking for you," he said quietly. And we talked for about an hour or two. It was mostly about nothing. Just anything and everything I missed while I was lying here unconscious for a few days. We talked about Nita, and Emily, and how Rachel was fighting with Paul about something that he did. I just smiled and added my comment here and there while he blabbed on about ordinary things with extraordinary people.

Grandpa Carlisle came into the room after we had talked ourselves to the point of exhaustion. He looked me over a few times, asking me questions about dizziness or anything peculiar he should know about. I shook my head at all of this and he smiled.

And all the while, my hands were still running through Jake's hair. His eyes had closed and he was humming a soft tune to himself.

* * *

**To everyone who reviews: This is your special one-time offer! Each time you review or favorite...I'll pinch my little German whore Con-Con's patooty. And he's a real person, FYI. I've slapped him a bajillion times and now it doesn't even seem to phase him anymore. So, I attempt to rip his nipples off instead *no joke***


	11. Decisions, Decisions

**Author's Note: ...Well, you know that huge snowstorm that hit the east coast of North America. I just happened to be smack dab in the middle of that snowstorm. I got 26 inches...26 GODDAMN INCHES...of snow. I have never seen more snow in my entire life. I haven't been to school in 10 days and it's absolutely horrible. It took us 7 hours to dig out my driveway. Ugh. Well, anyways, I want to apologize for not updating anytime soon, but I didn't have any power since last Saturday. It's been horrible. I just got it back on Thursday. Ugh!! And then on top of all this horrible-ness, I saw the Lightning Thief...such a disappointment. They strayed way too far away from the book. I am so sad right now. :(**

**Well I really hope you enjoyed and I apologize for my lack of electricity.**

**Disclaimer: I think I own the rights to my own body. If I choose to sell it, I ain't payin no pimp part of the compensation.**

* * *

Changes in Time  
Chapter 11  
Decisions, Decisions

"Cosette and Marius fell on their knees, overwhelmed, choked with tears, each grasping one of Jean Valjean's hands. Those noble hands moved no more. He had fallen back, the light from the candlesticks fell across him; his white face looked up toward heaven, he let Cosette and Marius cover his hands with kisses; he was dead. The night was starless and very dark. Without any doubt, in the gloom, some mighty angel was standing, with outstretched wings, waiting for the soul."

I closed my book, 'Les Miserables'. Finally, after a week I had finished this book. I thought that I would never get done with it. What will all the chaos going around in my house. This book was a whopping one thousand four hundred and eighty pages. I've read bigger, but none this good. Sighing, I leaned back onto the couch, stretching out my muscles. After all of the chaos, Grandpa Carlisle has been trying to keep an eye on me. Along with Jake, mom, dad, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, and pretty much the rest of the Quileute pack. I never seem to have some time alone since someone always needs to check up on me. It's sweet that they care, but I do really enjoy whenever I can get it. It's gotten even worse now that the Quileute pack decided to plan out this 'secret meeting' with dad and Uncle Emmett.

After I woke up and Grandpa Carlisle checked on me, he explained what happened. Apparently, a wolf from a pack in California had wandered up to Washington with a few others. They had known that the Quileute pack lived in Forks and they were going to find out about their lifestyle or whatever.

But a female shape-shifter, who Jake told me her name was Anna, had found Jake and I when we were fighting. She believed that I was a full vampire and was going to hunt down the pack. So, she did what she thought was right by taking me down. Thankfully, Jake had what Aunt Alice said "enough brains" to follow after me and knock her off me before she did enough damage to kill me. And then Jake carried me to Grandpa Carlisle's and you all know what happened afterwards.

So, now they and my family are having a meeting to discuss when and where they will meet the California pack. They discussed with that pack what will happen to Anna now that she has broken some kind of rule within their own pack. They want to decide who's to go and what kind of punishment they should give to Anna. I think that they shouldn't punish her at all, but it's not like I have a say in any of this. I just try to stay out of something that I know I cannot change.

"Hey Ness, how are you feeling?" Seth asked me as he walked out of their little meeting room (a.k.a. Grandpa Carlisle's study) and plopped down next to me on the couch. I just smiled at replied:

"I'm doing alright, but..." I paused, not sure whether or not to go on, "what are they going to do to that wolf?"

He clasped his hands together and cracked his knuckles. "They're not really sure yet. Jake's absolutely furious with her, but you probably already knew that."

Actually, I didn't. Jake and I hadn't talked at all about what had happened, and if I tried to bring it up, he would just change the subject. I guess I would be angry if I were in Jake's place and someone had tried to kill him, but it just makes me feel uneasy that Jake is so mad.

"Sam was thinking about a type of punishment." He paused and looked down at his hands. His mouth tightened into a thin line. "She was a young wolf, but he doesn't think that it should matter whether she was young or old. She needs to be punished. He was thinking about...about breaking one of her hands."

I felt sick. Like literally sick. I didn't want her to have to go through all this pain just because of me. I don't think that I would be able to live with the guilt if they so much as harm one hair on her body. I wonder if I could convince them to not go that extreme. Maybe someone else had another idea for punishing them.

"Well, what does Jake think they should do?" Maybe Jake has a nicer way to punish her...if they have to punish her at all.

"Jake at first was so mad, I don't think he was thinking straight. He was asking Sam to condemn her to death." My stomach churned yet again. I think he noticed I was feeling not so hot, so he rushed through the next few sentences. "But, I think he came to his senses when you woke up, because now he's been asserting himself as the main Alpha and is trying to get them to agree to just not let them into Washington anymore. I totally agree with that. It's not harsh, but it keeps them away from you."

I smiled, my nauseous feeling slowly dissipating.

"You know, he really does care about you."

"Yeah, I know."

--

Seth had left the living room about twenty minutes after our little conversation, and I just sat along tossing my book between my hands. I really wish that I could know what was happening. They were still talking over what they needed to do. I tried to listen, but the oak door was too thick to make out any clear words. Sometimes I really wished that I was a full fledged vampire, but then I wouldn't be who I am today. I would probably be some bloodthirsty killer for the first few years or so, and then I'd be kind of boring. I rather like being alive, with a heartbeat and everything.

Mom always tells me that she wished that she was still alive sometimes. She could visit Grandpa Charlie without any suspicion. But, she adds how she would rather leave Grandpa Charlie than give up our family. I think that's a bit harsh for mom to think she has to completely leave her own family for this one, but it was her choice, not mine. I don't think I could handle leaving everyone.

While lost in my thoughts, there was a knock at the door. I rose to answer it, but the study door suddenly opened and Aunt Alice was at the front door much faster than I could have been. She didn't look happy when the door opened, but she let the person in anyway.

A girl with long, curly hair stepped through the doorway. She was about 6'3" and extremely slender. Her skin wasn't exactly that dark, but she did have a slight tan. I noticed that her arms were tied together and she had a bruise that was turning purple on her left cheek. Two men who looked like a mirror of each other stepped in. They had spiky, sandy, blonde hair and a dark tan to them. They were wearing sunglasses, although it wasn't sunny out. They were all wearing brown t-shirts and shorts to make things even odder.

The girl glanced over to me and I noticed that she had been crying. A rustling occured from the study and the rest of my family and the Quileute tribe were out to greet her.

"I thought we said that we were going to make a meeting," Aunt Alice hissed and the two boys looked at one another.

The one on the right decided to speak. "We thought it would be better that you killed her now rather than make us wait three weeks for you to decide where and when to meet. Anna also wanted to say something to Renesmee...if you'll allow it."

I didn't really like that they knew my name, but I don't think I would mind talking to Anna. However, Jake stepped through the small crowd towards her. He didn't look happy, but he didn't look murderous. Actually, he looked a little too calm for my liking. It was like one of those scary-calms that I see people on TV have after they fight with their significant other. I started to rise from my spot on the couch and Jake glanced at me. He stopped about ten inches away from Anna, and she let out a breath.

"I think it should be Nessie's decision on if you may speak to her." He paused, turning his gaze away from me and turning it to this sad girl. "Also, I think she should be the one to decide your punishment."

The girl let her head drop. She let out a silent sob and I saw the teardrops fall from her cheeks to the floor. I looked at Jake to give him a huge smile, glad that he was letting me do whatever I wanted. I can let her go, and no one could question me. Ha, it kind of feels good to have all that power.

I walked over to the sobbing girl, and stood in front of her. It was odd, since she was about a foot taller than me and I had to strain to look her in the eyes even when she was hunched over. I took my hand and placed it onto her shoulder. She gasped in surprise at all these emotions of calm and serene that she almost fell backwards. However, I kept my hand placed firmly on her, never wavering.

"Let's talk out back," I said and she nodded. We walked past the entire group, who had made a path for us to walk through to get to the back yard. Gently pushing her in the right direction, I felt a hand touch my shoulder, but I didn't stop. "Alone."

The hand, who I thought was my father's from the cold touch, immediately shot back to the owner, and Anna and I pressed on. We headed to the back door and I opened it (since her arms were still tied behind her back). We stepped out onto the deck and I shut the door behind us. I let go of her shoulder, and her suddenly relaxed feeling dissipated.

I grabbed one of the knives that were on the grill and the girl's eyes widened.

"Oh, God, you're going to do it now." She uttered a quick prayer and I quickly shook my head.

"No, I was just going to cut the ropes off your arms." Her prayer stopped in mid-hymn and she looked down at me. I walked behind her and quickly sawed off the ropes, which fell to the ground. I kicked them off the deck and threw the knife back on the grill. Anna rubbed her wrists gently and sighed.

"I want to apologize, Renesmee-"

"Nessie, please call me Nessie," I interrupted.

"Um okay. Well, I'm not very good at making speeches, so I just want to tell you that I'm really sorry for attacking you," she paused, taking a deep breath, "and I am willing to accept any punishment you want to give to me."

She looked down and scuffed her bare foot on some dirt clumps that were lying on the deck. She didn't look like she should have, depressed and ready to die...more like she was embarrassed that she got caught doing something wrong. I sighed and sat down on a lawn chair that was sitting in the corner of the deck and closed my eyes.

"No."

I heard her head snap up, her hair rustling on her shoulders. I could feel her stare boring into my head and I knew that she must not have expected that simple little word. I opened my eyes and clenched the arms of the chair.

"I don't want to hurt you," I said quietly, and she looked dumbfounded. "If it were up to me, I wouldn't even punish you at all. I understand that you did what you thought was right and I don't hold anything against you. So, you should leave now before anyone decides to make a decision for me."

She just stared at me, her mouth hanging open slightly. I smiled lightly at her and she took a step back.

"Go," I urged her, "I'll explain to everyone why you left...just go."

She didn't stare at me like I had a million heads this time. This time, she turned and walked towards the edge of the woods. When she reached it, she looked back at me. I made a gesture to keep her going.

"You better leave so I'm not lying to them when I tell them why I made you go!"

"Thank you," she said quietly, but I heard it. She turned and ran off into the woods. I smiled to myself and turned to go back into the house, but was blocked by a huge mass of Indian. Jake. And he didn't look too happy.

"Just what do you think you were doing?"

Uh-oh.

* * *

**I have not had a good week...I'm going into withdrawl from reviews. I need them like heroin. Well, more like Cherry Coke. I LOVE Cherry Coke.**


	12. Yeah, I Kinda Did

**Author's Note: Heh, well...I'm sorry. I haven't been the most reliable person on updating and I feel really bad about that. My life has been really busy, but that's no excuse for not even checking this site every once in a while. Well, while I was in Disney with all of my friends, some girl was talking about this site and I had a total "oh sh*t" moment. I found it strange that someone 800 miles away from where I live can remind me of something I do at home. Well I found it strange until my friend starting throwing up all over the place and then I had to hang out with Mr. Blowchunks McSunshine all day. Yeah, a ton of fun.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story and forgive me for not updating. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, however I do own vomit covered shoes (screw you Mr. Blowchunks McSunshine!)**

* * *

Changes In Time  
Chapter 12  
Yeah, I Kinda Did

Jake's stare bore down on me, his face expressionless.

"Well," I started to explain, trying not to make eye contact with him, "you told me that it was my decision to make, and I decided to let her go."

I started chewing my bottom lip, feeling sort of guilty that I didn't really let him know what I was going to do. He didn't show that he was angry, but he didn't look happy either. I'm just kind of confused as to what he's feeling right now. The next ten seconds was just an awkward silence and I decided to break it.

"You're not mad, are you?" My voice came out as a whisper, and his eyebrows furrowed together. He never broke eye contact with me as he walked towards the lawn chair and sat down. I stayed planted in my spot until he motioned with his hand to come towards him. I did as he suggested and sat down in the chair beside his. He leaned towards me and I could feel the heat radiating off his skin. My cheeks warmed and I looked away from him at the grill, and this fluttering in my stomach made no sense to me.

"Nessie," he said softly, "look at me."

I brought myself to tear my gaze away from the grill and looked up into Jake's eyes. They didn't look cold and angry, more like a warm and welcoming feeling and I felt myself relax instantly.

"I could never, ever be mad at you," he said so softly that I almost had to strain to hear him. His hand reached up to my face and he pulled a curl that had been hanging in my face behind my ear. The warmth of his skin made mine tingle and I pulled back, wanting these strange flutterings to just go away. This was my Jake and I have never felt like this before around him. It scared me in a way that made me feel not like myself. This needed to end.

"W-Well," I started, "then can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, Ness, ask away." I needed to get out of here. I needed to be in a public place without the chance of being alone like we are right now.

"Will you take me to the mall in Port Angeles?"

He stared at me for a few moments and I was prepared for him to start yelling that I was insane to want to go to a mall at a time like this. Instead, after about five seconds he burst out laughing. I sat back, shocked and confused at his reaction and grabbed the arms of the chair.

He wiped at his eyes as he stopped laughing and I said carefully, "Um, are you alright, Jake?"

He quit rubbing his eye and gave me a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, Ness, I just thought it was funny is all," he said, still chuckling. "I figured you were going to ask me something that was a little more serious than going to the mall."

I was confused again. "I'm not joking about going to the mall. I seriously do want to go."

This made him laugh even more and I just sat there, not understanding what he found funny about all of this. But, I just let him have his moment of insanity and when he calmed down I got up from my chair. He stared at me with a slightly amused look on his face and I almost rolled my eyes.

"So," I said hesitantly, "will you take me?"

"Of course, but only it's alright with your family. We really don't want them to think that we've gone insane and run off." Well he might be right with the insane part, I don't think he's in his right mind at the moment.

"Okay, thank you Jake!" I gave him a hug and he enveloped me in his huge arms, which made me literally feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I quickly pulled away from him and ran into the house. The door slammed behind me and I saw that everyone had jumped up from where they had been sitting in the living room to find out what all the commotion was. This is when I noticed that the two men that were with Anna earlier had dissapeared.

"Nessie, are you alright?" Dad asked as he walked into the kitchen, worry etched into his face. I nodded and then ran up to him, giving him a big hug. I'm not really sure why I was hugging him, but I just kind of had the feeling that it would be the right thing to do at the moment.

"I let her go," I told him and pulled my arms away from his midsection. He didn't seemed surprised or angry like Jake, he just had this sort of forlorn look in his expression. He squeezed my forearms tightly and pulled himself away from me. There was a long pause as my family gathered in the kitchen around me, making me feel very uncomfortable. To break the awkward silence, I just said:

"I'm going to the mall with Jake."

Three...two...one.

"RENESMEE ARE YOU INSANE?! NOT TOO LONG AGO YOU WERE ALMOST KILLED! AND NOW YOU WANT TO GO TO THE MALL?!" Mom was way past the point of mad. I don't ever think I've seen her this angry, er, well this scared.

"Jake will be there, and I just need some time to myself. Away from all this talk of pain and suffering and blah blah blah." I paused, taking a deep breath. "Please?"

She looked as though she was about to start yelling again, but she gave out with a small huff of breath. I smiled and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too, Renesmee."

--

"So, what store do you want to go to first Ness?" We both passed through the automatic doors, which I was not fully accustomed to. I sort of almost smacked my face into the door the first time before it opened. Once we made it through, it was like I had shrunk ten sizes. This mall...it was enormous. I don't think I've ever been in something this big before. There were people everywhere rushing to and from different rooms and boutiques. People were sitting in chairs eating food that looked almost unedible. A woman was holding a screaming child as it tried to rip out her hair. It was almost too overwhelming.

"Nessie? Earth to Nessie," Jake waved his hand in front of my face and my attention snapped back onto him. I gave him an apologetic smile and he started to laugh.

"Sorry, just caught up in the moment, what did you ask?"

"I asked what store you wanted to go to first," he chuckled, and I looked around at the mall. There was so much to choose from and I wasn't sure what happened to be in any of the stores that I could see. Randomly, I saw a store with a swirly sort of name and I pointed at that.

"You want to go in Bath and Body Works?"

"It looks pretty," I replied as we headed in that direction and passed through the entrance. There were people standing in front of racks of lotions and body sprays, sniffing at random things. I've never been to a mall like this one, only boutiques that Aunt Alice had dragged me to.

As I took a deep breath in, I nearly choked to death. Scents pounded my nose like no other and my eyes felt like they were starting to water. I looked over at Jake to see him cringing at the smell. I bet if I were normal like anyone else, these smells would've smelt nice and fruity. However, they were just too overpowering.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked him, and he nodded tensely. We turned right around and left the store without even looking at anything. I let out a breath that I had been holding and saw that Jake was doing the same. I could see the relief that washed through his face and I knew the same was happening with mine.

"How about we go somewhere a little less...smelly," Jake suggested as I glanced around at the stores again. From this position, I could see that there was a second floor, but nothing looked too appealing up there. Then, something caught my eye. I grabbed onto Jake's arm and started dragging him towards the place that I wanted to go.

"Nessie, no...you're mom will kill me." He resisted and suddenly it was if I was jerking on a statue. I attempted yanking on his arm even harder with no avail. I gave up and turned around, placing my hands on my hips.

"But Jake, it's something that I really want," I said, trying to make myself look all sad and pitiful. I had never done this before, so I hoped I at least looked a little bit sad. I must've, because his body instantly relaxed. He huffed once and then his head dropped in defeat.

"Fine, but it was your idea." I smiled really wide and wrapped my arms around his torso, squeezing him as tight as I could. I felt him sigh and we headed off to my destination.

Three hours and two shopping bags later, I was back at the cottage and in the living room with Jake trailing behind me. He had wanted to carry my bags, but I didn't want to make him my packmule. He was my best friend and it would just be wrong.

"How was shopping?" I heard my mom call from the kitchen. She must've been waiting up for me since there was no reason for her to be in the kitchen.

"It was great," I replied as I set down the bags. I looked back at Jake who was standing back nervously, not sure what to do with himself. "Just sit on the couch."

He slowly slid towards the couch, looking for any sign of my mom. I gave him a look that said 'everything-will-be-fine' and he didn't seem to sure of it. I turned from Jake to the kitchen to see Mom staring at me, her mouth agape. I suddenly felt as nervous as Jake did and slinked back towards where he was sitting.

Laughing nervously, I tried to inconspicuously sit down next to Jake, which was not working out too well.

"Renesmee," she said, disbelief in her voice, "you didn't."

"Hehe, well," I scratched the back of my head, "I kind of did."

* * *

**Aww snap what did she do? Maybe if you review...I might just reveal the answer (hint: she didn't buy a camel...or did she?)**


	13. Please Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note: Well, people...I haven't been on here for...six months. Hmm. Well just like to point out that I am a total asshole for not updating sooner. There's really no reason as to why I haven't updated. Just that I'm as lazy as shit and I never do anything. I would like to say that I have been sick, but I haven't. Actually, as I wrote this, my doctor told me I have a sinus infection. Hohoho those suck major ass. I had it before when I was twelve and I was out of school for three weeks and I lost twenty pounds. Not fun. Anywhoosits I just wanna apologize for keeping all you people waiting and here's the next chapter! Hi-Ho Silver! AWAY!**

**Disclaimer: Just wanna point this out...that little German whore Con-Con is turning into a pretty big jerk (except when he had his surgery, he was nice on his pain pills). I would like to announce that I am selling him and anyone who wants him just needs to tell me and I'll give him to you. Oh yeah...I guess I don't own these characters. Whatever.**

* * *

Chapter 13  
Don't Leave Me

My mother stared me down with a sort of unbelieving expression. As she moved toward me, I moved back and fell onto the couch next to Jake with a 'plop'. She had a spoon in her hand, and she was gripping it so tightly it snapped in half. I don't think I have ever seen her this...angry I guess you could call it.

"Nessie, how could you do this to me?" She said strangely and I looked to Jake for support. He looked like he was about ready to soil himself, so I was practically alone on this. I looked back at my mom to see that she was now standing over me.

"Do this to you? I-It's my body and I have the right to do whatever I want with it. You know that you can never stop me from doing what makes me happy. I love you, but I need some independence," as I said these words, she had raised her hand and ran it through my hair. I immediately flinched back, but she didn't remove her hand until she ran it through the back of my hair and to my chin.

"Nessie, your hair was so beautiful. Why would you cut it off?" I pulled a few loose strands behind my ear and stood up.

"I didn't like it, so I did something about it," I said with a sudden burst of confidence. Hey, she can't keep me under her wing forever. I love my mom more than anything in this world, but sometimes I just need some time to do whatever I want.

"Hey do I hear my Nessie?" Dad walked in the front door and froze in his spot, taking in the whole scene. Mom about ready to have a spaz attack...Jake with his tail in between his legs...and me trying to be the rebellious daughter.

"Do you see what she did to herself?" Mom said to Dad and he took a good look at me. He walked up to me, examining me like I was an art piece. He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around, and I smiled.

"All I see is a beautiful daughter with a new haircut. Is there some tattoo or piercing that I missed?" I couldn't help it, and I stifled a small laugh. I wrapped my arms around his torso and he gripped me tight. I turned back to look at Mom to see her spin from glaring at me to Jake.

"You..." she hissed in her creepiest voice, "You let her do this?"

Jake sunk even lower into the couch and attempted to cover himself with a pillow. It wasn't working.

"Well," he started, "she gave me the look where her eyes got really big and she was really sad...and...and...and I didn't know what to do!"

She just shook her head and turned back to me.

"Renesmee, your aunts are going to kill you."

oooooooooo

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING?" Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie screamed at the same time as I walked through the front door to Grandma Esme's home. They started pulling on my hair and talking about how they could fix this mess, adding extensions and whatnot. I just sighed and pushed them away gently.

"I like my hair the way it is, and I hoped that you would, too," I said, slightly disappointed that they were so involved with just looks. I don't understand why everyone has to look so perfect and beautiful. Can't we all just be who we are and not be judged by anyone else?

They took a step back and just stared me down, and I could feel the rest of the family waiting silently for their response. Were they going to blow up or just let me be? The two of them just looked at each other quickly and then back at my hair.

"Nessie's right," Aunt Alice said with a little huff. Whew, thank god I avoided one bad situation. "However, I still think we can style her hair while it's this short."

Oh jeez.

"Uhh," I started out, and I looked back at Jake, who had followed me here for moral support, "I was going to go...hunting with Jake."

Aunt Alice glanced up at my big giant, and she gave him a friendly wave.

"Alright, I guess I'll just have to do it later then," she replied dejectedly, and I gave her a huge hug. "Have fun and be safe."

"I always will be," I replied, pulling away and I turned back to Jake. He had opened the front door and was holding it for me as I walked out. I thanked him since I didn't want to seem impolite, and he just chuckled a bit. We walked on to the end of the driveway and started into the woods.

"So," Jake said, a smirk played upon his face, "you really want to go while you're in your nicer clothes?"

"No," I said, and I was sure he was expecting it. "I just want to go for a walk. You can join me if you want."

"Alright," he said after a moment, and I stepped out of civilization and back to one of the places that I feel the most comfortable at. I started to jog through, listening to the crunch of the grass as I smooshed it down with my feet. Jake was following me, and it turned suddenly into a chase.

I made a quick right and he followed me without a hitch. I started to zigzag and he followed me exactly. I laughed and squealed as I sped up. He kept up as if I were just walking.

I turned my face and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You can't catch me, Jake! I'm so much more awesome at running than you, it'll take you years just to find my footprints!"

"Oh yeah?" He replied, and he started to gain on me. I sped up and started running as fast as I could, and I could see him falling behind. His human body could only go so far before he would have to shift to go any faster. As I ran, I blocked out all my senses and just felt on how I wanted to go. I could've gone forever if I hadn't come back into reality and realize that I could no longer hear Jake's crunching footsteps behind me anymore.

I came to a slow halt to find that not a living thing was even in a miles distance to me. I couldn't hear or smell anything other than an occasional bird and squirrel. I started to panic. What if I had gone too far and Jake can't find me? Had something happened to him?

I started walking back quickly, looking around and not sensing Jake anywhere. My heart started to race and I walked faster and faster. The pounding from my heart was rushing to my ears and I couldn't hear anything.

"Jake?" I called out. I had hoped for him to call out "Over here!", but no such thing happened. It was dead silent.

I kept searching for a few more moments before I thought I heard a sound behind me. I whipped around, hoping to see Jake, but instead finding nothing. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves down. He's probably searching for me as well, so hopefully if I head back to my house, I'll see him somewhere. Oh who am I kidding? I am freaking out here! Where is my Jake?

I turned back to start running home, when I heard "Rawwwr!" and was tackled to the ground. I screamed once, and shut my eyes, pushing away the thing with all my might. My attacker flew backward and hit into a tree.

"Ouch," I heard a familiar voice call and I sat up to see Jake rubbing the back of his head where I had thrown the culprit. So, my attacker was Jake and he was hiding from me the whole time. He started to laugh and stood up, dusting off his white t shirt and black shorts. "Well, that wasn't exactly what I expected from you, Nessie. However, it was a pretty awesome throw."

I just glared him down for a moment, trying to keep the burning sensation in my eyes to a minimum. I did not want to cry in front of him right now. I quickly decided to turn and walk away swiftly towards a caved in log and sit on the stump next to it. My rear end plopped down and I turned away from him, crossing my arms.

"That was not funny, Jake," I said and I heard him sigh exaggeratedly. The tears that I tried to keep from him were now flowing freely down my cheeks. I tried to blink the rest of them away, but to no avail, they kept on falling. I sniffed once and I felt Jake right behind me.

"Oh Nessie, you know that was so totally-" he broke off and immediately followed with, "Are you crying?"

I wiped my eyes and looked down at the ground so he wouldn't see my reddened eyes and flushed cheeks. He sat down next to me on the stump and I automatically turned away from him. He grabbed my chin and tried to force me to face him, but I wasn't having it. There was no way he was going to see me cry just because I didn't know where he was.

"Nessie, why are you crying?" My hands started rubbing together anxiously and I turned to him.

"Jake, don't ever leave me alone like that again. Don't you remember what happened last time?" When Anna had decided that I was going to be her dinner, I had left Jake, but the same principle applies. He wasn't there.

Suddenly, Jake's arm reached around me and he pulled me close into him. I didn't try to pull away, nor did I get any closer. His hand squeezed my arm and we sat there in silence for a few moments before he spoke.

"Ness," he started, and I looked up at him, "I will never EVER leave you alone. When Anna attacked you, I was right behind you and had been there with you the entire time. There was never a moment where I wasn't there for you. I have always been there, and I always will be."

For a moment, I believed he was telling the truth. That is, until the word 'imprint' flashed through my memory.

"That's such a wonderful thing to say, and I know you want it to be true, but it's not. When whoever you imprint on grows up or falls in love with you, I know that you're going to be busy with them and caring for them. And that's alright with me. I don't want to make you unhappy, so I understand that you have probably a beautiful girl to be with. I just hope that I can still hang out with my best friend every once in a while."

He looked taken aback that I had even uttered the last few statements. For a moment, I thought he was going to have a heart attack, but then he relaxed and his grip on my shoulder tightened slightly.

"Ness, I think it's time I told you who I've imprinted on."

I knew it. This was when he was going to leave me forever and go be with his soul mate. I should've prepared for this, but how was I supposed to know he was going to tell me today. Just a while ago he refused to say anything and now he's ready to spill his guts.

"Well," I said shakily, "is she beautiful?"

"Absolutely gorgeous," he smiled, his warm, brown eyes drifting down to mine. "And she's just about the smartest person I've ever met in my entire life."

"Do you know her very well?" I felt my throat start to tighten and knew that I was going to start crying again. This was not an easy conversation to discuss without my emotions getting in the way. Stupid hormones and whatnot.

"I know her better than I know anyone. She knows everything about me and I know everything about her."

It's Leah. I could just tell. She was in his pack and they hung out all the time. Goddamn it. Might as well tell him I know who it is.

"It's Leah, isn't it?"

There was a moment of silence that confirmed that I was right before he started to laugh. He started laughing so hard I thought he was going insane. Did I guess the right person and just speaking her name makes him so happy that he laughs so hard he almost pees his pants?

"No, Nessie, it's definitely not Leah," he chuckled. "She can be a big hot head and I just don't like that in a person."

"Well, who is it?" Jake suddenly turned serious and his eyebrows scrunched up.

"You honestly have no idea, do you?" I shook my head. He turned and looked up at the sky as if the answer would just come flying down from the heavens. He paused for a few more moments, the anticipation making me feel like I was going to throw up. He looked down and into my eyes as he finally gave me a simple answer.

"It's you."

...well then.

* * *

**I know I'm a big fat jerk like Con-Con, but I read all of the messages you people sent to me yelling at me to stop being lazy and I love you all. Now, it's time for your job and review! Review like this story is a drug addict and your reviews are like crack.**


	14. And Then There Was a Crash

**Author's Note: Umm...let me just say...wowzers. I didn't know that so many people after all this time are still loyal to this story. I have gotten so many wonderful reviews and PMs that I could just cry *sniffle*. I just want to tell you all that I absolutely love you and thank you for all the amazing comments**

**Well, I just want you to know that I absolutely loved loved loved writing this chapter. It's the chapter that's going to get my plot moving along (finally) and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: Con-Con is being good again, so I decided to take him off the market. I just wish that he would be so awesome and do a sexy dance. Sigh, I can only wish... :/. Oh, and I guess I don't own anything but the strange plotline I have going on here. So yeah...on with the story.**

* * *

Changes in Time  
Chapter 14  
And Then There Was a Crash

I stared Jake down for a few moments, waiting for him to start laughing and tell me that this was all a joke and his future bride is sitting in his house eating bon-bons on his couch while watching a soap opera waiting for him to get home. I waited. And waited. AND waited. Of all the times I wished that he would stop playing around, now would be a good time. But, he just sat there, his hands grasped his kneecaps tightly, and the look on his face was just...relieved. I decided to egg him on into revealing the absolutely horrible joke he's playing.

And by doing that, I started to laugh uncontrollably. Well sure, I didn't really want to laugh, but someone had to break the awkward silence sometime. I was laughing so hard tears started to pour out of my eyes and I almost fell off the stump. The tightening in my stomach told me that this was not a good idea, but I just didn't know what else to do. I could feel Jake move beside me and I'm sure he was looking at me as if I had gone insane. Which I probably have.

"Nessie, what's the matter with you?" I heard him say through my squawking of giggles. He still sounded pretty serious, but now I think he was just concerned for my well being. I tried to calm myself down by taking deep breaths through my random fits of giggles. He reached out to touch my hand gently and I managed to pull away in just the nick of time so he wouldn't see how nervous I really am.

"Haha Jake...heehee- I just thought-" I broke off, covering my mouth, trying to stifle my giggles. "That-haha- was the worst joke I have ever heard in my life."

I chortled a few more times before I wiped my eyes clean of tears and looked up to see an extremely serious Jacob staring back down at me. My eyes widened and I almost unconciously scooted away from him. Maybe laughing was the worst thing that I could've possibly done right now.

Oh God, what if he really is being absolutely serious about this.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I wasn't really prepared for him to start saying anything about him imprinting on anyone (let alone myself), so I got up off the stump and walked away slowly back to Grandpa Carlisle's house. I know that this must be the most horrible thing that I could possibly do right now after my uncomfortable giggling, but I just needed to get away from him. I needed to sort some of my own feelings out, so it would most likely be best if I didn't discuss Jake's feelings right now.

"Nessie! Where are you going?" I heard Jake call behind me, and I turned back to face him. I felt my stomach churn and I knew the words I was about to utter were not going to be something he wanted to hear.

"I...I just need some time alone, if that's alright with you," I paused for a moment to gauge his reaction. He didn't reply, and I could see his muscles tightening in either anticipation or anger. I was hoping for neither. He abruptly left his spot on the stump and slowly trudged up to me. He still looked very tense, but he managed to grab my hand as gently as he possibly could. I felt the heat envelope me and I squeezed it.

"I'll give you all the time in the world, if that's what you wanted," he replied quietly. I knew it was killing him inside that I wasn't giving him something to hope for. I never said there was a chance we could ever be together. Heck, I don't even know if I could ever be with Jake. I have never really thought of him more than a friend. The idea has just never planted itself in my head.

I felt the urge to just wrap my hands around his gorgeously tanned and toned (where did that come from?) torso and never let go, but I knew that it would just cause more confusion for the both of us. Pulling my hand out of his grasp, we walked back to the house silently, Jake following me at about a two-step interval. He seemed to have some kind of depressing aura about him, because I could feel it hitting me straight in the back. That just made me feel even more guilty that I was causing him so much emotional pain. I slowed down so he would have to catch up with me and I grabbed onto his hand. He wrapped his extremely large fingers around mine and I felt the warmth radiate from them.

As we reached the back door, Jake's heated hand quickly left mine, leaving the cool air to hit my warmed skin, and I pushed the door open quietly. I could see as we stepped through Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice were sitting on the living room couch, looking through a magazine together. Uncle Emmett and Dad were watching football games on the tv, although I know Dad didn't really enjoy football all that much. I didn't see my mom or my grandparents, but I knew they must be somewhere within the house. Dad was never anywhere without my mom.

Aunt Alice and Rosalie turned and waved to us and I gave them a friendly wave back. Uncle Emmett simply nodded in my direction, and I smiled, shaking my head. Dad seemed to just ignore me, and I found that a bit strange, although I didn't question it. Him poking into my mind right now didn't really seem like the greatest idea.

I turned to Jake, who was staring at the floor as if it were something completely new to him. I didn't want to leave him down here and be all alone in my room, so I thought of another way to not make anything awkward.

"Jake," I said and he looked up from his spot on the ground to look me in the eyes. He reminded me of when those ASPCA commercials come on tv and those sad looking dogs stare you down and pull at your heartstrings. I can't even watch those commercials anymore, they just make me want to sob. "MJ is upstairs. Do you want to come play with him?"

When MJ is around, Jake is always a happy camper. He loves to play around with him, whether it's tossing his ball or scratching his tummy. It always seems to cheer him up. He seems to love it when he licks his face, which MJ almost always does. I hoped that a few licks from MJ will help bring Jake out of this weird slump I seemed to have put him in.

He gave me one of his smiles, which is the one of those things that once you see it, you know it's special. I grabbed onto his hand and pulled him up the stairs with me to where little MJ was staying, in dad's old room.

I opened the door and heard the sudden scampering of MJ. The little dog started scratching my legs trying to see me. He always seemed to be more excited when Jake was here. Maybe it's some dog/shapeshifter thing. I picked him up and started scratching at my arms to get to Jake. I handed him off and he started licking his face like there was no tomorrow. Jake started to laugh and I felt the tugging sensation of the awkwardness and guilt start to disappear.

I walked into dad's old room and sat down on the bed. We had pretty much turned this room into the dog's play room. There were balls, chew toys, and leashes strewn everywhere. Aunt Alice refuses to even go near this room anymore since it's always so messy. MJ likes to rip things up every once in a while, so sometimes there are little tufts of stuffing from one of his recent toys.

Jake set little MJ down and grabbed the nearest ball. MJ started going ballistic over it and Jake tossed it to the other side of the room. He went frantic trying to chase after it and missed it twice before finally succeeding into getting the ball into his mouth. He walked it back towards Jake and plopped the slobbery ball next to him.

I just sat on the bed, silently watching the two of them have fun with a cheap ball from Petsmart.

Every once in a while, he would laugh and I would feel this strange tingling in my stomach. I leaned back and lied down on the bed just thinking about this whole imprint thing? Did Jake act strange when I was younger?

When I was physically eight and Jake and I were at the park, was that kid crying from falling down after he had pushed me off the swing? Or was that Jake's doing? And all the times when I had something to be at, like my middle school chorus concert...was Jake there just because my family invited him? Or was it because he really wanted to be there for me?

And then I thought about Quil and Claire. How he happened to be wherever she was. He loved that little girl as if he was her father. It was sweet, but was it how Jake was when he was with me? Was he always there like Quil was? Suddenly everything started to make sense. Why he was always my only friend. How he would always stop by the house, even if it was out of his way.

Why he didn't like Adam.

"Nessie." Jake's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I sat up and looked down to see Jake sitting on the floor staring up at me with little MJ sprawled out on his back getting his belly rubbed. Jake scratched his head with his free hand not making eye contact with me. "I think we should talk."

I nodded and I slowly climbed off the bed, taking my spot next to him. MJ just kicked his leg in the air as Jake kept petting him. I smiled and leaned into him, just taking in his scent of woods and motor oil.

"Ness, I know this is probably really weird for you," he paused and i waited for him to continue. "but this isn't any different from before I told you. I'm still the same person and so are you. It doesn't matter if i've imprinted on you, I just want you to be happy."

I smiled and touched the side of his face, showing him how happy I was. He smiled as I let him know and his eyes closed slowly.

"Jake, if you can't already tell, I am happy. I love being with you since you make me the happiest person in the world. It's just that everything is happening so quickly that I don't know what to do." I paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and finished what I had to say. "I love you, Jake, I really do, but I'm just confused."

I realized just at that moment, that we had been getting closer and closer towards each other and nose was just an inch or two from mine. I could suddenly notice everything about him. The way his eyebrows furrow when he's upset or confused. How his lips were a few shades darker than the rest of his tan body. I could see every eyelash, every piece of stubble from where he missed shaving. How...intoxicating he smelled. Jake's eyes remained closed and I felt the sudden need to close mine. We were almost touching before...

CRASH! I jumped back surprised and managed to hit Jake in the nose with my chin. He barely flinched, although MJ practically wet himself. I stood up and looked around to see nothing had fallen in this room so it must've come from somewhere else in the house.

I turned back to look at Jake to see that he was already gone with the door flung open. I followed him downstairs to find that the window to the living room had been broken and shards of glass were strewn everywhere. I turned to where the couches were to see my family plus Jake crowded around something.

I touched Jake's shoulder and he jumped as if I had scared the living daylights out of him. However, I wasn't paying attention to him, because when he jumped back I could see what they were all crowding around.

It was the body of the wolf who tried to kill me, Anna.

* * *

**Hey there! If you review within the next two seconds, I'll include a gently used Shamwow! BUT WAIT! There's more. Call now and we'll include this free puppy! This puppy was genetically designed to never grow up and be adorable forever! BUT WAIT! There's more. We'll also include this kitchen knife, which can kinda cut potatoes in half. But just potatoes. We're not sure why. SO ORDER NOW!**

**Aww...you were too slow and won't be getting anything...well this is awkward.**

**OKAY BYE!**


	15. Welcome To Mi Casa

**Author's Note: Hey, guys...sorry this update took so long. If you had read the message that I had on here before I deleted it, then you understand why I haven't been able to update. All I really want to say to you guys that you are amazing and I lurve you guys to death...literally. Muahaha :3**

**Anywhosits...thanks you guys and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be writing this...I would be on a beach in Santa Monico sipping on a fruity drink with a little umbrella. I've always wondered what those little umbrellas are for. Are they for little people when it rains? Or does it keep the drink from getting warm? I think its the midget one...**

* * *

Changes in Time  
Chapter 15  
Welcome to Mi Casa

I felt my stomach churn violently as I saw the thin ribbon of blood flow from Anna's mouth. The nauseousness was not from the smell of blood seeping into my nostrils (although it didn't seem very appetizing). No, it was the way her body was lain out in our living room, her limbs all mangled in awkward positions and random shards of glass poking through her dark skin reflecting the light from the ceiling. The pool of blood that had outlined her silhouette was now spreading onto our white carpet.

I could hear MJ yipping loudly from upstairs, and I knew that he wanted to come down to see what all the noise was about. I quickly ran upstairs to see him patiently waiting for me, his tail wagging happily. I reached down and picked him up, taking him back to my room. I opened the door to his cage and gently set him down, shutting and locking it. I don't need any distractions right now. I quickly turned and headed back downstairs.

I looked down at my family to see that Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice were missing. Everyone else had crowded around Anna so that I couldn't see her anymore. I could feel a pair of eyes boring into me, and I glanced over to the other side of the room. My dad was staring at me so intently that I thought I was going to melt right there. He quickly walked back over to the group. He placed a hand on Jake's shoulder and whispered something that I couldn't quite make out. Jake turned to glance over at me and then said something that sounded like 'she's gotta brace'.

I had no idea what that meant, but before I could even think, Jake had stomped his way over to me and had grabbed my arm. He started pulling me gently towards the front door, and I didn't resist him. It seemed odd that no one was telling me what was happening, and as soon as Jake let me out the door, I let out the questions that I had bitten back.

"What's going on, Jake? Why are we leaving?"

He didn't answer me for a moment, and he seemed to have frozen on the porch. I reached out and touched his shoulder with my free hand, and that seemed to bring him out of his trance. He glanced down at my hand and his rough one reached over to caress it gently.

"Ness, your dad just thinks that it would be best if you stayed with me for a while. We aren't sure whats happening at the moment...and-well, I just think you would be safer if you weren't at home." He seemed to be holding something back and I knew that I needed to persuade it out of him. He started pulling me gently down the porch steps and towards the driveway where our cars were parked.

"Don't you think I would be safest at home where my family can protect me? And why do I even need protected?" Jake had pulled a key out of his pocket and clicked the button attached to it. My dad's Volvo's lights beeped, and Jake let go of my arm to open the passenger door for me.

"Ness, right now, the best place for you to be would be at my place." He paused as I slid into the seat. "That's all that matters right now, and hopefully this will be over and you'll be back in your bed tonight."

He slammed the door shut and ran around the front of the car. His door open, and he slid into the car smoothly. He started the car and backed out of the drive.

"Don't worry, Ness, everything will be fine," he said as he saw the look of worry on my face. I gave him a small smile, and reached over to show him that I knew that everything will be all right as long as he's involved. I turned back to see my house getting smaller and smaller as we drove towards La Push. I stared out the window as the trees whizzed by.

Our speed seemed to increase very quickly, and I was starting to worry about my safety in the car. Glancing over at Jake, I realized that he was extremely tense, and his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. His hands were turning a very violent shade of purple, and our speed increased to 70. Realizing I had to do something, I tried to feel very relaxed. Raising my right hand (which was almost shaking), I placed it onto his knee, hoping that my relaxed feeling would help him to be less tense.

It worked for a moment, and I felt his pulse slow. His hands slowly loosened on the poor wheel, and his face lost all expression. As soon as I pulled my hand back, he looked over at me. The look on his face seemed confused, and I knew that whatever is happening must be very stressful for him. I glanced back out the window to see a sign that read: "La Push - 2 mi."

A thought randomly passed through my mind, and that made me realize something.

"Jake?"

"Mhmm?" was his answer.

I twiddled my thumbs together as the landscape looked extremely familiar. We passed by Sam's house, and I knew that we would be at his house very soon.

"If I have to stay at your house for more than a day..." I paused, not sure whether or not to go on.

"Yes?"

"Where will I sleep?" It was silent for a few moments, and I looked over to see Jake in thought. He turned down his road when he finally replied.

"Well, Billy has his own room, and I could sleep out on the couch...so you can have my room," he replied, giving me a smile.

"No, Jake, I'll just sleep on the couch. You don't have to give up your bed for me," I replied, feeling guilty.

Jake turned Dad's car down his drive and pulled it into park. He turned the car off and looked at me. "Hey, don't worry about it Ness, the couch is just as comfy as the bed. I don't mind." He laughed. "Actually, it's a lot better than when I'm patrolling and have to sleep on the ground. One time, when I wasn't paying attention, I lied down in some...'animal droppings'."

I couldn't stop myself. I burst out laughing so hard that I thought my side was going to split open. I looked over to see Jake still smiling, and he opened the door and got out. Before I could even get a grip on the handle, Jake had beaten me to it and opened it for me. I smiled and muttered a thanks as I stepped out the door.

As I caught a glance of Jake's house, it made me realize that I had never really been to Jake's house. I had been here a few times, but never have I really been inside. Most of the time it was Jake who had came over to my house. Staring at his house, I realized how much more homely it seemed compared to mine. The colors were much warmer and it was weather worn. I was too busy staring at it that I didn't notice Jake standing at the front door, waiting for me.

I quickly ran up the path and to the door (which he had propped open for me). I stepped through and offered another thanks while he came in behind me. He pulled the door shut and said:

"Welcome to mi casa."

* * *

**Reviewing has always been a fine art to me. I feel like the readers can really express themselves on how they feel about a piece of literature...for example...**

**"HAI GUYYZZ GUESS WAT? DIS STORIES LIK TOTES AWES! ZOMG EPICC FAILLLL!1!"**

**Ahh...the beauty of the Internet.**


End file.
